Nightmare on Elm Street Part 6: The Dream God
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: See the story that almost was, as I present my version of the original script for the 6th Elm Street film. Freddy Krueger returns and now only Jacob can stop him once and for all. But Krueger is more powerful than ever, and has a new target in mind.
1. His Name

**A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 6: The Dream God**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. I'm gaining no profit from this as I'm just a fan wanting to tell the story of what would have been the sixth film

Note: This is 75% based on the original unused script and 25% my own spin on it.

Rated: 15 (Strong Violence, Psychological Horror and Moderate Language)

**Chapter 1: His Name…**

…was Frederick Charles Krueger. The Bastard Child of a hundred maniacs; born from the fires of hell, and the womb of a worshiper of God, Amanda Krueger. Born in 1907 and decided to become a nun, choosing "Mary Helena" as her name in Christ. Her first assignment as a nun was to care for the inmates in Westin Hills hospital, including the infamous tower (where the most insane patients were locked up). Only a few days away from the 1940s Christmas, Amanda was accidentally locked in the tower when the guards were in a hurry to go home to their families. She was left alone with the inmates for several days, and she was brutally raped and beaten many times during this ordeal. When she was finally found, she was barely alive — and pregnant. Nine months later, Amanda gave birth to the boy. Shortly after, the infant was given over to the state and adopted by Mr. Underwood, an abusive alcoholic.

In 1966, Freddy was finally arrested for the murders of 20 neighborhood children, after a young Kathryn finally confessed regarding he mother's disappearance. After Krueger's arrest, Kathryn was placed in the care of adoption services. Her new identity and whereabouts remain a mystery.

In 1968, Freddy Krueger's trial began and was soon cut short when it was discovered that the search warrant to obtain evidence was not signed correctly. All evidence for the trail was deemed inadmissible and Krueger was released. Later that night, a group of grieving and outraged parents formed a mob and tracked Freddy back to his liar in the boiler room. The mob encircled the lair, pouring gasoline around the boiler room and igniting it. In addition, Molotov cocktails were thrown through the lair's windows setting its interior ablaze. The mob stood motionless until Krueger perished in the flames.

The parents involved with Krueger's death agreed to keep the incident secret and help erase his existence. Krueger's remains were taken to Penny Bros. Auto Salvage and hid in the trunk of an old red Cadillac.

Amanda Krueger, who had been following Freddy's trial, heard of his release and hanged herself in the tower where she was raped. Afterward, her body was sealed in the condemned tower and a memorial stone was placed in the Springwood cemetery for Amanda, her name in Christ: Sister Mary Helen.

However, years after Krueger's death; mysterious deaths were reported in the teenage population of Springwood. The first and majority of victims were children of the parents who were involved with Krueger's death, but stranger was the victims reportedly died in their sleep. Those affected reported a man trying to kill them in their nightmares. This man wore a red and green sweater, old brown fedora, was horribly burned, and wore a glove on his right hand with four metal knives on the fingers; many children also claimed to know his name: Fred Krueger. Most parents dismissed the idea that Krueger had returned to take his revenge, believing that the deaths were the result of suicide.

In 1981, one girl dared to go against what the parents of Springwood were saying, that there was a man in their dreams killing them; her name was Nancy Thompson, daughter of Donald and Marge Thompson who were there when Krueger burned. Using her intelligence and her bravery, she dared look death in the face and turn calling it nothing. Although she won the battle, Freddy won the war; killing her friends and forcing her to leave Springwood.

It would only be 6 years later when the 2 would face again; at Freddy's birthplace, now a psychiatric hospital were the last of the Elm Street children–the last remaining children of the vigilantes who killed Freddy, remained. Nancy taught them about Freddy and how each of them has their own dream powers; they became the Dream Warriors. They faced Freddy and defeated him, but came at a great cost, with half the group dead, including Nancy.

The surviving Dream Warriors tried to get back to their normal lives; however, Freddy returns more powerful than before, and kills the Dream Warriors one by one, until they are all killed. But not before being witnessed by their new friend, Alice Johnson. Realizing she has the power to absorb the dream powers of her friends and control her dreams, she quickly turns from the shy, daydreamer to the Dream Master. Facing Krueger in a climactic battle, she eventually uses her Dream Master Powers to release the souls of Freddy's victims, thus making him powerless and killing him.

A year after, Alice returned to a normal life with her boyfriend, with her newfound confidence and her graduation, her life seems to be at its best, until her boyfriend is killed in a car accident and she finds out she is pregnant. When dreaming one night, she accidentally dreams about Krueger's birth and resurrects him. With the help of Amanda Krueger's spirit, a mysterious boy called Jacob and her friends, she discovers Krueger is using the dreams of her unborn son to attack the children again. Also, that her unborn son is really Jacob; after another battle which Freddy seems to win, Jacob uses his powers and takes away Freddy's powers, and Amanda traps Freddy inside her and both of them in the tower.

16 years have passed in Springwood, and there has been no children dying in their sleeps, no talk of a burned man with knives for fingers. Alice and Jacob have been living their lives as normal as possible, but they will soon discover that as the Dream Master and Dream Child, they will never have normal lives. And that the spirit of Freddy Krueger won't be put to rest so easily.


	2. Normal Day

**A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 6: The Dream God**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. I'm gaining no profit from this as I'm just a fan wanting to tell the story of what would have been the sixth film

Note: I would like to thank J. Watson for his review, much appreciated! And ShadowLord1329 I would like to thank as well for reviewing my new stories as well as my other ones, thanks again.

Rated: 15 (Strong Violence, Psychological Horror and Moderate Language)

**Chapter 2: Normal Day**

Thursday 9th June 2005

A day at school for Jacob Johnson is a day (like any other kid) he will wish he missed. The boring lessons, the unsupportive teachers, the not-so-attractive school girls and the usual fights he would get into defending his only friend Alex Marco; and nearly all the time, he would get in trouble because he won. Jacob and Alex were waiting outside the principal's office, inside Principal Shay was talking to Fred Williams and his parents. Fred was the leader of his group which all the other students called the Hyena Pack, probably because they only ever gang up on younger students when they're on their own.

Jacob and Alex were sitting on a bench in the corridor, the murky colour of the school walls and the sunlight creeping through the few windows made the place look like something out of the 1950's, although Jacob couldn't really see with the pea sack over the black eye on his right eye; this and a little cut on the cheek was the only damage he received in the fight, and the pack looked a lot worse.

Alex was lucky Jacob arrived when he did otherwise he probably would have looked the worse. He just sat there silent and motionless which he would normally do because he was shy of the stutter he had; so Jacob decided to break the silence.

''So you alright?''

''Me? You're th...the one...who...lo...looks like a...mash po...potato''.

This just caused Jacob to laugh, ''Trust me I've had worse''.

Alex just remained quiet again, he always felt it was his fault that Jacob got in trouble because he was the always the one getting picked on, and Jacob was always there pulling him out of trouble and getting detention for it.

Just then, Fred came out of the office with his parents; it probably isn't best describing him, seeing as how with all the bruises and cuts on his face, he looks nothing like his normal self. But Jacob thought it was an improvement.

''Master Johnson, inside'', Principal Shay said calmly.

Shay's office was quite big considering how the rest of the school looked cheap-budget; with 2 large book selves on either side, his desk at the very end with 2 windows directly behind, giving Shay a good view of the playground. Despite Shay always having to deal with Jacob when he got in trouble and him giving Jacob the most detentions and phone calls to his mother, he was the only person at this school other than Alex Jacob liked. He never lost his temper at Jacob, maybe because he felt sympathy for Jacob's 'tragic' family history. But he also respected Jacob, he knew he was had the potential to become a good student and knew why Jacob got into fights.

''Well Jacob I'm sure you'll be happy to hear this; Fred has made his 3rd strike and is now expelled from Springwood High. But you, are walking on a line that keeps getting thinner, soon I'm not going to be able to defend you anymore''.

''I don't need defending, I mean Fred started it; it's his fault he couldn't finish''.

''Jacob, I just need you to not get yourself so carried away when you're defending someone. You saw what you did to them, it's a miracle none of them are in the hospital''.

A silence had fallen upon the room, with Jacob sitting there looking a Shay to see if he had anything more he needed to say. Knowing he didn't Jacob made his way to the door, just as he put his hand on the knob ready to turn it; he looked back at Principal Shay.

''Every time I see someone pick on, or frighten someone else cause of size, age, race...I get a sick feeling in my stomach. My mum once knew a...person that enjoyed hurting others. She risked her life...as well as mine to save a lot of people. And I'm afraid that I'm a mother's son...so I don't know if I can help myself when defending others...cause all I think about is protecting them''.

With that said, Jacob left the office.

Alice didn't make the best tea in the world, but it was relaxing to just sit back and enjoy herself after a hard day's work. Alice's life was slowly getting back on track, after the death of her father, looking after Jacob was slightly harder, but years of learning on the spot helped. It helped that she was good at thinking on the spot (especially when it saves your life 10 times), life was getting better for her; she just wishes it got better for Jacob.

''So what was this about a fight?'' Alice called to Jacob who was half way up the stairs after just sneaking through the front door. ''Well it wasn't really a fight...''

''Principal Shay and Fred's parents sure thought it was'' Jacob had come back down and was standing in the kitchen with her. ''Mum he was...''

''Picking on Alex again?''.

''...they were going to really hurt him''.

''I just want to know...did you at least break his nose, he had a weird nose that kid''. They both laughed, ''Yeah he looked pretty mangled''. Alice kept her smile, but her tone was a bit more serious, ''Just don't go so hard next time''.

''So how's the job going, Mr Wilson still being a hard-ass?''

''I don't think he can help it, especially when his wife is the assistant manager and always bossing us around''.

''Well you know, when she falls asleep we could...''

''No...Beating up bullies I allow for you Jacob...in self-defence of course, but using your powers is dangerous. And I don't want our lives to be dangerous anymore, just a normal mother going to work and son going to school and years later becoming the next president life okay''.

''Ha...yeah sorry mum. It's just that you do the most work and cause she doesn't like you, she gives bad reviews and you get less pay; you deserve better''.

''Thanks''

''And I promise, when I'm older with a great job and big mansion, you can live with me. I'll provide and you won't have to work for that bi... I mean witch again''.

''I think instead of worrying about me, you should be worried with providing for your future family'' Jacob chocked a bit on his tea hearing this, ''Whoa mum...it is way too early for me to be thinking about that right now''.

''No it's not, you're 16, this is where adulthood starts...I mean at your age I was pregnant with you. You're growing up Jacob, soon you're going to be living in a world without me''.

Jacob knew when his mum was serious talking about life, and he knew she was serious. But he loved that she never acted serious or stress.

''I'm hitting the hay, love you mum''.

''Sweet dreams''.

They both shared a quick hug and traditional good-night kiss, Jacob went up to his room and laid on his bed; he was glad he was close to his mum, they had been through more than any mother and son has been through before he was even born. Thinking about their lives, everything seemed to be about fighting to protect, his mother destroying Freddy, his uncle being a karate expert and even his God-mother Kristen, had a dream power where she was more athletic. But it was his father that made Jacob's throat swell, even in his dreams he had never meet his father; never knew him, never talked to him. Jacob was a strong kid, but every time he thought of his father, he would cry wishing he didn't have to die, that none of Krueger's victims had to die. The same thing would happen to Alice, knowing that her destiny as the Dream Master would come at a price, but she never knew it would be as big as it was. Now they were both just glad it was over, and they could try to move on with their lives.


	3. I'm Back

**A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 6: The Dream God**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. I'm gaining no profit from this as I'm just a fan wanting to tell the story of what would have been the sixth film

Note: I thank BlueStarReturns, Calluna Rose and Darkness Takes Over/Paula for their detailed reviews; as for Principal Shay, yes, it is a reference to Robert Shay; and I did deliberately leave out Part 2 (BAD FILM) from the story.

Rated: 15 (Strong Violence, Psychological Horror and Moderate Language)

**Chapter 3: I'm Back**

Friday 10th June 2005 04:36am

Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital had been deserted for many years, not a soul living within miles, although you could say that a not-so-living soul or few remain around the fortress. Trees didn't grow, sun never shone; all these were common sights here; except for the 2 thieves that have broken in and making their way through the never ending stairs. Both were masked by black masks and cloaks and hidden in the shadows of the empty halls, the echoes of their footsteps and their heavy breathing was all that could be heard, and the wimping of the smaller thief.

''Will you stop snivelling''.

''I can't help it, haven't you heard about this place. In the 1980s loads of kids committed suicide...they say the spirit's of those kids come and kill who ever enters the hospital''.

''Well then if they kill anyone who enters who lived to tell the stories?''

The small thief didn't say anything more, knowing he couldn't convince the other to leave.

''They say a great fortune is buried under these halls...as a matter of fact...behind that wall right there''.

A brick wall stood before them, looking older then the hospital itself; the thieves approached the wall, for some reason the echoes grew quiet with every step they took, time seemed to slow down and voices could almost be heard singing a sort of nursery rhyme. As the bigger thief brought out his large hammer, the smaller thief just stood back and tried to listen to the rhyme, desperate to know what was being sung. As each blow of the hammer struck, the songs became louder, the halls creaked and the howl of the wind grew stronger.

''Hey...I think we should go''.

''Oh god, you're not going to bail now cause of some ghost story, are you''. As the bigger thief said that a struck another blow, the sounds of children laughing were heard; this caused the smaller thief to run down the hall. Not wanting to blow the cover now, the bigger reached into his pocket and pulled out a pistol, he took aim and fired at the other, him dropping dead after one shot hitting the back of his neck. Big thief, angered at having to kill his own partner, took an almighty swing with the hammer hitting the wall full force, shattering the wall. At that very instant, the skeleton of a nun reached out and grabbed him, the hand seemed to suck the life out of him, as his face age and cracked until the skin was gone and the face was nothing but bone, the nun spoke in a deep, male voice, one with joy and cruelty in his voice, ''I'm back''.

That was the moment Jacob woke to see he was seated on a plane, he looked like an escaped convict who just accidentally walked into the Policemen's Ball. A grey-haired man sat two seats away from him and gives the teenager a cursory glance, then goes back to his book he was reading. Jacob lays his head back and tries to relax, thinking this was just another one of his random dreams. The engines continue to drone, until a new noise is heard, a sort of whooshing noise. The sound is very faint, but distinct from everything else, Jacob frowns wondering if he is the only one worried by it. The noise gets louder and Jacob is sure he's hearing it now. He looks at the Grey-haired Man, and the man catches his eye, the two of them stare at each other for a heartbeat then Jacob turns away and the man returns to his book. Making sure he wasn't hearing things he asked.

''Did you hear that?''

The man just gives him an annoyed look even the whooshing noise is getting louder.

''Hear what?''

''That noise''.

''I don't hear anything''.

The man turns back to his book again, as the noise hits ear-deafening; like something is coming closer. Jacob was now getting worried, how could no one else hear that? How come he couldn't tell what it was? A stewardess walked by and Jacob catches her attention.

''Excuse me, what is that sound?''

''We're just gaining altitude to get above some rough weather. That's the sound of the engines speeding up a bit, everything's fine''. While talking she smiled lifelessly, as if nothing is in her mind. She then walks off, leaving Jacob sitting their getting anxious, the noise won't stop; Jacob looks around to see people doing everything except hearing the noise.

He turned to the man again. ''You seriously can't hear that?''

''Look kid. Will you relax, it's just the damn engines, okay?''

The man glared at Jacob, so he backed off. The sound had now become head-splitting, Jacob just grinded the seat like he was going mad, he then looked at the closed window; something in his mind told him to lift the shade and see outside. So he grabs the handle and lifts the shade to see a 747 heading right for him.

''Holy sh…''.

The planes crashed together, fires and explosions everywhere, the hull of the cabin buckled rapidly. Jacob desperately tried to get out of his seat, but saw he was stuck to it by a red and green belt. Then a huge wing ripped through the structure, heading right for Jacob, everything seemed to slow down, enough for Jacob to realize he can't snap the belt, and so uses his strength to kick the seat in front of him, sending him and his seat flying back as he saw the wing just miss him but the old man's head clean off.

His seat heading for a huge hole in the plane, then summons fire from his hand and breaks free from the seat; just jumping out of it hanging on to the edge. Watching the plane crumble and break before him, he didn't know what to do, get back on and go down with the plane, or hope he can survive a 1000 feet drop. He looked back down the hall of the plane to see 3 little 6 year old girls stand there watching him. The one in the middle moved forward, holding her skipping rope, she bent down until she was face to face with Jacob.

''One Two, Guess who's coming for you…''

Jacob's mind went blank, he knew that rhyme.

''Three Four, Better lock your door…''

Jacob looked on helplessly as he then saw the girl's faces burn and melts away.

''Five Six, Grab your crucifix…''

Not wanting to be here when the song ends, Jacob closes his eyes and let's go. As Jacob silently falls, the girls on the plane have now been stripped of their flesh leaving nothing but bone; the lead girl's voice now in a male's voice…an all too familiar one.

''Seven Eight…You've sealed your fate…''

The clouds part as Jacob continues to fall, trying his best to wake up, but to no avail. The ground becomes a town, the town becomes a block, the blocks become a house the house becomes a roof and…

Jacob's eyes blast open as he sits up from his bed, lying in cold sweat. Taking a few deep breaths, trying to get himself under control. There is no way that Freddy is back, but this was his first dream of him in his life; he quickly got out of bed and headed for his mum's room. Opening the door he saw the room was empty, Alice wasn't anywhere to be seen. Jacob froze, was he still dreaming, or did Alice just go out for a bit. Seeing sunlight sneak through behind the blinds on the window, he quickly opened them to look outside. A bloody hand crashed through the glass grabbing Jacob by the throat, the hand of the lead girl.

''Nine Ten, Never sleep again!''

Chocking and weak, Jacob uses a telekinetic blast to push her back, only to see the body fall from 1000 feet in the air, along with the house; the house was falling from the sky. The bedroom shakes violently, sending Jacob from one corner to another, but that is not all, the walls of the room start caving in on him. The house finally impacts causing huge shockwaves; smoke and dust now whirl around the crater. Splintered shreds of lumber stick up in the air like giant toothpicks, and some of those toothpicks start to move. Jacob rises out of the destruction; charred, scarped, battered, and unfortunately alive. He climbs out of the crater, looking back at the remains of his house; hoping that Alice wasn't in there, or rise out of the ashes.

But he saw something else rise; it wasn't human and was spreading. It wasn't cloud or smoke it was darkness, nothing but pure darkness. Darker than the night, it creeps toward Jacob, growing into a giant hand. It continues to grow bigger and is getting faster, so Jacob takes the hint and runs. He bolts down the streets of the small town in a blind panic; he looks behind him and sees the darkness getting bigger, its gloominess covering houses. Then a whole block, everything it touches seems to fall deeper into Shadow. Turning a street corner, Jacob comes across a woman walking her dog. He stops and yells at her.

''Get the hell out of here, Its coming!''

''What's coming?''

Jacob points down the street. The shroud is swooping down the road, browning out street lights in its wake. And the woman doesn't find anything threatening about this.

''Don't you see it?'' Jacob screams at her.

''See what?''

And it's obvious now, she doesn't see anything; the woman is totally oblivious to the danger. Jacob shakes his head and continues running. The woman watches him go as the darkness passes over her. She sighs, and begins to mutate. Her hair gets scraggly, her skin bursts out in sores, her back grows a hump; she bends down to her dog, which now has six legs and two heads, and strokes it slowly.

Like a bat running from hell, Jacob tears through the streets passing buildings that turn creepy and people that become monsters literally out of your worst nightmare. And a voice booms out from nowhere, one Jacobs knows very well.

''Jacob…You're too old to run away from home!''

Jacob covers his ears and races out of town; he is then caught in some kind of quick sand, but it was actually tar. And then, the figure of a man engulfed in flames floats above the tar; it gently lands on the tar setting it a light. Jacob uses all his strength to summon water from everywhere he could think of; his swear, the air, the few remaining trees and uses the water to created a giant sphere around him and floats out of the tar. He lands onto the deserted road just outside of town. He rolls on the asphalt, exhausted and unable to feel any muscles in his body; he painfully looks behind him to see most of the town is covered in an opaque gloom.

A crackling sound is heard, turning Jacob's attention towards its source, the sign…the sign that reads- WELCOME TO SPRINGWOOD: POPULATION... but the numbers after the word population are changing. They're counting backwards, clattering away like an old-time gas pump in reverse, faster and faster, blurring as the thousands digit disappears, then the hundreds, then tens, then...clink, the count stops at 1 and Springwood is entirely engulfed in the shroud. There is a pause, all sound is gone, the taste of the earth dissatisfying, and the sight of his home town gone tore Jacob apart.

The sign is then violently yanked into the ground, It vanishes into the earth and a crack appears at the edge of the road. The crack grows moving out to the center of the highway; Jacob watches the crack as it splits wider in the middle of the street and a gurgling sound starts to build. The tar in front of Jacob becomes molten. It bubbles and pops, and Jacob scrambles backwards as something begins to rise from boiling asphalt. It's a hat. The hat, a fedora to be precise, pushes itself up. A left hand burned and scarred pokes out next to it; Four sharp blades jut out of the muck on the other side. A head is up now a curtain of tar dripping from the rim of the hat hiding the face. The body beneath the head ascends, and the veil of asphalt parts to reveal Freddy Krueger.

He shakes off his layer of tar and looks towards the clouded town of Springwood. A look of pure hatred appears on his ragged face. At first he just stands there watching as the town is covered in darkness.

''Payback time''

Freddy opens his mouth, lets out a large breath and then inhales an even larger one; a windstorm starts, the source being Krueger's own lungs. The gale force begins to yank at the shroud surrounding Springwood. Fingers of darkness pull up from the town and towards Freddy's mouth and houses begin to dissolve. Freddy continues to inhale like he's never going to stop. He is sucking the black gloom into his body, and the entire town of Springwood is going with it. Trees, buildings, cars, picket fences; It's all crumbling and fusing, becoming a part of the cloud that itself is caught in the nightmarish wind tunnel, all piling into Freddy's mouth. The vortex swirls into Krueger, and then it's gone. Nothing but a vacant lot the size of a town remains.

Freddy turns to Jacob, reaches down and yanks up his red and green sweater. He pulls apart his putrid abdomen to reveal his guts and a transparent stomach. Inside the stomach: a black swirling mass. Flashes of houses, people, homes, couples, all trapped in horrible anguish. Freddy drops down his sweater.

''Springwood is mine''.

Jacob using all his strength got back to his feet.

''I dreamed you away before I was born, I can do it again now''.

''Is that true. Well you certainly look threatening; Let's see what mummy has to say.''

Freddy reaches his left hand into the bubbling tar at his feet, digs around a bit, then pulls out Alice; tar dripping down her body. Krueger has her by the neck, waves his blades in front of her. Jacob gets up and runs toward him. Freddy drives his foot into the tar, and it comes out right in front of Jacob kicking him in the chin sending him back a good fifteen feet. Jacob sends bolts of electricity from his hands, sending them towards Freddy, but he just absorbs them with his knives and sends the shockwaves through his body into Alice. Her screaming was filled with such pain it caused Jacob to hesitate, sensing this Freddy sends the bolts back at Jacob, hitting home. Jacob let put a scream that carried on for miles, finally losing his last remaining strength he collapses.

''Run, Jacob!'' Alice tried to scream, but her voice failed her, from the pain of the shockwaves.

The boy rolls painful on the hard road, trying his best to get up and fight.

''Leave…her…alone!''

Freddy just laughs at this. ''Ah…he's such a momma's boy''.

Freddy swings his knives out, pauses for a terrifying beat, making eye contact with Jacob and then swoops the daggers towards Alice. Freddy impales Alice's body on his blades; he lifts her up effortlessly and raises her limp figure right over his head; his maniacal laugh echoes as he finally defeats the Dream Master.

''NOOOOO!''

Jacob gets a new burst of energy and charges towards Freddy, but Freddy just flicks his blades and Jacob bounces off an invisible force field. Jacob is powerless to watch as Freddy shakes Alice about on his blades before he swings his arm out, shaking off Alice, sending her flying over Jacob's head. The body lands behind him.

Jacob runs to his mother, Alice lies there coughing up blood, as Jacob holds her hand.

''No…no…please mum stay with me…I'm not losing you''.

''Jacob…don't try to fight him…just run…''

''No I can beat him…and I'll help you''

''When I was your age, I was a real daydreamer. I didn't have anything in life to go for…but then…I discovered my powers…Kirsten helped me become who I was meant to be…The Dream Master. But you Jacob…you weren't meant to have that responsibility…I just don't want you to fight a battle you shouldn't…just go Jacob…just leave this…he can't get anyone's dreams outside Springwood…you can just walk away from this fight...I…I love you''.

''I…I lo…''

That was the moment Freddy drove his blades into Alice again and she vanishes, as Krueger stands over Jacob; sheer rage is growing in him, blind, insane anger having just seen his mum murdered in front of his face. He is about to attack Freddy only to just see him head butt him; Jacob lands on the ground again. Freddy telekinetically lifts Jacob into a standing position and mind blasts Jacob back down to the ground; lifting him and crashing him back down over and over again, the impacts crushing Jacob's bones; until he finally brings Jacob up to his face.

''Springwood is only the beginning. She thinks you have a choice helping me infect the minds of others outside Springwood, she is dead wrong. All I need from you is a ride!''

Suddenly, between Jacob and Freddy, 5 shafts of light burst up from the road; Freddy sends Jacob flying back as five figures appear as the light dissipates. They're dressed in metallic black, heavy boots, helmets with dark visors covering their faces. One is large and muscular. The two in the center have obviously feminine figures under their skin-tight outfit. The next are a little smaller than the others, and have slightly different costumes; one with a face that allows us to see his mouth, and the other with a cape on his back

Jacob watches them, mesmerized by their presence and power; he has no clue who they are, but Freddy seems to, he frowns at the sight of these new apparitions. Then he looks past them and smiles at Jacob.

''This isn't over kid''.

Freddy violently drops down into the bubbling asphalt pit. The black figures start after him; all but one of the female ones, the smaller one, she turns to Jacob as her partners leap into the hole after Freddy. She speaks quietly, almost unreadable to Jacob.

''Wake up''.

Jacob's eyes snap open so fast his sockets suffer whiplash; he's lying smack in the middle of the road tucked in a fetal position. Jacob slowly uncurls his body and sits up. He shivers and wipes his sweaty forehead and that's when he notices something in his hand. A bracelet, a simple band of gold with a larger plate in the middle, like an ID band. Jacob's fingers turn the plate over. Printed on the other side is the name of the bracelet's former owner: Alice. That's the moment when Jacob let it all go, crying and screaming for her. He was always close to her, even before birth, and to see her disappear before his very eyes was unexplainable.

He raises his face and looks at the road in front of him. It goes off into the distance surrounded on both sides by empty fields; This is where Springwood used to be. A look of anguish crosses Jacob's face as he stares at the desolation, knowing he help Freddy send the whole town into the dream world, he couldn't beat Freddy and he couldn't save Alice.

''Mom...'' He whispered, like she was still right in front of him.

HONK! SCREECH!

Jacob whips his head around in time to see a huge moving van blasting right at him. He rolls off to the side of the road. The truck barely misses him, kicking up a cloud of dust in its wake. Jacob chokes on the dust. He slowly recovers and looks back down at the bracelet in his hand. He clenches his fist around it as a wild-eyed angry look starts to grow on him. He takes a few deep breaths, then stands up and walks away from it all; his home gone, his mother gone, he walked away.


	4. Welcome to Rosedale

**A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 6: The Dream God**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. I'm gaining no profit from this as I'm just a fan wanting to tell the story of what would have been the sixth film

Note: I would like to thank Calluna Rose and Darkness Takes Over again for their reviews!

Rated: 15 (Strong Violence, Psychological Horror and Moderate Language)

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Rosedale**

Tuesday 14th June 2005 03:13pm

Rosedale- A sprawling little community with pleasant streets and cheerful houses; it looks a lot like Springwood, the only real difference being that it actually exists. It also has a sign- WELCOME TO ROSEDALE: POPULATION: 8,786

A Volkswagen bus drives past the sign and stops a couple of blocks down the road; Jacob steps out of the passenger side and wearily waves his ride goodbye. He shuffles into town.

Further down the road reads another sign: DRUG ADDICTS NOT WELCOME TO ROSEDALE! Next to that sign is a middle-aged man with an angry expression, Mr. Hopkins.

''Clean up your act somewhere else!''

He shouts while walking towards a nice-looking two-story house in the middle of a usually quiet neighborhood. Today however, the home is surrounded by about a dozen townsfolk carrying picket signs: NO HALFWAY HOUSES IN OUR NEIGHBORHOOD! DON'T LOWER OUR PROPERTY VALUES! and GO BACK TO JUVENILE HALL! The crowd mumbles amongst itself, occasionally bursting out with a chant in protest.

Jacob meanwhile tramps along the sidewalk with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his eyes on the pavement; he looks like he hasn't slept in days. The sound of the crowd ahead of him finally grabs his attention. Jacob approaches the disturbance and comes across a young girl standing behind a bush holding a bag of groceries. She is Karen Miller; dark hair, sixteen, very pretty, but with a faraway look in her eyes. Jacob stands next to her and stares at the crowd like a zombie. She doesn't turn to look at him as he speaks.

''What's going on?''

''Free speech, the right of assembly''.

''Why, what is that place?''

''It's a home, a foster home. For teenagers; it's where you go when things get bad. It's the place to figure out what to do next. It's a home for kids that no one else wants…it's my home''.

Karen hasn't looked at Jacob once. She suddenly seems to steel herself and walks away from the bush, towards the house. Jacob stands there and watches. Karen quickly makes her way into the crowd of people, head up, eyes staring forward. The crowd parts ever so slightly as the irked townsfolk start to heat up. They have an actual human to vent their anger on now. Mr. Hopkins lays in on her as she passes him.

''Why can't you find somewhere else to shack up?''

Karen turns to him, still walking, flustered and hurt. ''What have we ever done to you?''

''Nothing...yet!''

Karen turns quickly away from him and trips over a sprinkler head and her groceries tumble onto the grass. A hand reaches down to help her, Jacob's hand. He quietly helps her re-bag her groceries as Mr. Hopkins looms above them. Both angry and embarrassed now.

''Look, we've been here for years. This is a quiet street. We'd just like to keep it that way''.

Jacob can't take this guy anymore. He stands up and faces the older man with a scowl.

''Lighten up, mister''.

''And what gutter did you crawl out from, kid? We don't want your kind here''.

Jacob was disgusted by what this guy was saying to him. ''My kind? What kind is that?''

''Drug addicts, Dope pushers. We have to stand up and take charge.''

''Swell. I've just got a couple of questions for you...Do you love your parents?''

''Of course I do...''

''Are they alive?''

''My mother is…''

''What's it like?''

Jacob stares at Hopkins, he doesn't answer, he doesn't know how to, he just huffs and puffs. Jacob had no fear of this man, this was just someone who though he had control; Jacob has faced far worse. Jacob helps Karen with the last of the groceries as they head for front porch of the home, then into the floor. Entering, Karen slams the door and takes a deep breath.

''Assholes''.

Jacob just laughed a bit ''I can think of a stronger word. Are you okay?''

''Yeah thanks, I'm Karen''.

''Jacob Johnson''.

Jacob suddenly gets a little light-headed and has to use a wall to hold himself up.

''Are you okay?'' Karen asks a little concerned.

''Yeah, I just haven't had much to eat lately''.

''Then come help me unpack'' She smiles and leads him further into the house.

Jacob is feverishly eating a sandwich at the table, while Karen finishes putting the rest of the food away.

''I guess the sandwich is alright, huh?'' She asks.

''Best I've had in a long time''.

''You're not from around here, are you?''

''No, I've been on the road for a couple of days''.

''Do you need a place to stay?''

Footsteps are heard from below and a couple in their mid-thirties enters from the basement door. They're David and Mary Ross, both greasy and frustrated.

''So, we have to get it fixed'' Mary said to David.

''We don't have the money to get it fixed''.

They both start washing up at the sink, not really noticing the teenagers in the room.

''What's wrong?'' Karen speaks up; David turns to her.

''Our plumbing has a bad case of hardening of the arteries…who's your friend?''

David gives Jacob a wary glance as the boy stands shakily.

''Jacob Johnson'' he replied.

''David Ross, my wife, Mary''.

''They run this house'' Karen said ''They're helping me and three other kids get a footing in reality before they kick us out of the nest to make room for the next batch''.

David is looking out the window at the now dissipating crowd; he lets out a weary sigh.

''If there is a next batch, I see the welcome wagon is back. Was there any trouble?''.

''A little, but Jacob came to my rescue''.

Mary then took an instant liking to the boy ''Where you from, Jacob?''

''Springwood'' He replied

Mary and David looked a bit puzzled ''Springwood? Where's that?''

''Upstate about a hundred miles''.

David cut in, now becoming suspicious of the boy.

''I know this state like the back of my hand; I've never heard of Springwood''.

There is an uncomfortable pause; then Karen suddenly breaks in.

''Jacob's a little down on his luck. I told him he could stay here a few days''.

''Are your parents in…uh… Springwood?'' Mary asked.

''No, my father died before I was born. My mother…she…she's dead too''.

''You have a legal guardian?'' David asked.

''No''.

''Been in any state or federal program?''

''No''.

''Got any ID?''

Jacob reaches for his back pocket and shakes his head.

Mary turns to David ''I think we can help him out, honey. The budget's tight, but we can't turn down someone in need. David doesn't acknowledge his wife; he just stares at Jacob sternly. Karen bites her nails. Then David sits down and starts to lecture.

''Okay. You got three, maybe four days to rest up while we try and find a more permanent arrangement for you. But his isn't going to be a free ride. We're part of a community summer work project and eighty percent of the money you make goes to the house. Everybody works and that includes you…are you on drugs?''

''No''.

''Good, if I catch anything stronger than an aspirin on you, you're outta here. No arguments. You got that straight?''.

''Yes, sir''.

''Okay, dinner in two hours. Why don't you go meet the rest of the gang''.

''Thanks, David'' Karen accidently squeals.

''I'll go fix up the spare bed in Wesley's room'' Mary says.

David gets up. He gives Jacob a final once-over ''And take a shower, for Christ sakes''.

David leaves the room, and Karen gives Jacob a huge grin.

Karen leads Jacob into the room. There are two teenagers on the couch: Wesley is a fifteen-year old, curly hair, kind of small. Gina is also fifteen, brunette hair, seems pretty happy.

Karen speaks out ''Hey, guys, I got someone for you to meet. This is Jacob. Jacob, this is Wesley and Gina.

''Hi''.

''Welcome to fun central'' Wesley jokes.

''He's going to be staying with us for a while''.

''Oh yeah? How'd you get through the blockade?'' Gina asks.

Another kid, Scott, pops into the room. He's sixteen, dark hair, with a tough-guy I could give a crap attitude. He doesn't seem to care about anybody in the room, except for Karen.

''Hey, beautiful. How's it going?''

''Hi, Scott''.

Scott notices Jacob and frowns. Karen is a little annoyed.

''Who's Barney Rubble?''

''This is Jacob Johnson. He's a new Resident, at least temporarily''.

''He better not be rooming with me. I value my privacy''.

Karen replies a little annoyed ''No, I believe that honor goes to Wesley''.

''Good, I could use the company'' Wesley cheerfully shouts.

Scott turns his attention back to Jacob ''So what's your story? Divorce? Custody battle? Or are your parents just plain assholes?''

''They're dead''.

''Mellow out, Scott. Give him a chance to settle in'' Karen cuts in, getting a little more annoyed.

''Just curious'' Scott says, and then he reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. As he lights one up, Wesley's cheerful attitude suddenly turns grim. He gets up from the couch and quickly leaves the room. Karen gives Scott an angry look.

''Is he alright?'' Jacob asks.

''He'll be fine, he just has a problem with cigarettes'' Scott coldly states.

''His parents used to use them as a sick kind of discipline. That's why he's here'' Gina tells him.

Jacob turns back to Scott ''If you know that, then why do you smoke in front of him?''

'' Hey, it's not my problem''.

This really ticks Jacob off. These two are not going to get along very well.

''Just what is your problem, then?'' Jacob asks him.

''I took care of my problem…That's why I'm here'' Scott lets out an aloof puff of smoke and leaves. Jacob gives Karen a confused glance.

''His dad used to beat him. One day he couldn't take it anymore''.

''What happened?''

Karen took a while before answering ''He killed him with his father's gun. Self-defense''.

Jacob sits down on the couch and lets that sink in. Gina scoots away from him on the couch, and then gives him a glum look.

''Everyone here has a fun tale to tell…isn't that right, Karen?''

Karen is staring out the window. She has that spaced-out expression as before when hiding behind the bush.

''Yeah…Right''.

No one has anything left to say. Gina turns the sound on the TV back up as the three sad kids start to watch cartoons.

That night, Jacob is alone in the dark watching some kind of Nick At Night b&w sit-com re-run. A cheerful family lovingly banters away on the flickering tube. Jacob just stares blankly. Karen sleepily shows up at the doorway in a long tee-shirt with a glass of milk.

''Why don't you go to bed?''

''I can't sleep''.

''You need to talk?''

''No I'm fine, thanks''.

Karen gives him a worried look and heads off to bed. Jacob continues watching TV with a creepy glean in his tired eyes, he eventually turns it off; and reaching into his pocket brings out Alice's bracelet. He remembers when she got that bracelet; in fact he found it for her. She never took it off, forever thinking about Jacob, just as he to her. Jacob knew he was strong, but now that his mother was gone, if felt like Krueger had taken a huge swipe at his heart, for the first time in Jacob's life…he felt powerless.

_P.S. For all you Nightmare fans I have a poll going on my homepage asking what __your__favourite__ Elm Street film, vote away; and when Dream God reaches its conclusion I will be showing the results. And a little bonus feature, I will talk about the differences between original The Final Nightmare script written by Michael Almereyda and my version of the story The Dream God._


	5. Telling the Group

**A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 6: The Dream God**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. I'm gaining no profit from this as I'm just a fan wanting to tell the story of what would have been the sixth film

Note: Calluna Rose I would like to thank you again for your review; and for your praise I released this chapter a day early for you. Enjoy!

Rated: 15 (Strong Violence, Psychological Horror and Moderate Language)

**Chapter 5: Telling the Group**

Wednesday 15th June 2005 11:45am

Inside an old warehouse, the kids are here cleaning up the building. The guys throw rotted lumber into trash bins while the girls sweep up. Jacob and Scott are tossing some debris into a wheelbarrow, and Jacob looks pretty ragged.

Scott comes up to him ''Come on, hop to it; gotta make way for those new indoor tennis courts. The fate of the world lies in the balance. Okay, this load's full''.

Jacob grabs the handles of the wheelbarrow and shakily picks it up. Scott sneers.

''You got that?'' Scott sneers.

''Yeah, no problem''.

''I don't know, maybe you should think about switching to de-caf or something''.

Jacob ignores him and pushes the wheelbarrow along. Scott takes some time off to smoke a cigarette; he spots Karen across the room bending over with a dustbin and lingers on this view for a long time. At the dumpster Jacob pulls up with the wheelbarrow and starts to unload the junk. Gina is next to the dumpster sweeping. She tries to push a large crate aside by herself, but slips and falls. Jacob jumps over to her, reaches out, and grabs her arm to help her up.

''You okay?''

Gina suddenly screams ''No…Yes…Let go of me!''

She shakes off his grip and he jumps back. She runs away with a wild look in her eyes as Karen steps up to a confused Jacob.

''She doesn't like to be touched''.

''You don't say''.

''Don't take it personally. It's not her fault''.

''What happened to her?''

''Her mother was a hooker and she forced Gina to carry on the tradition…when she was thirteen''

''Jesus'' Was all Jacob could say he looks off at Gina with genuine concern; while Karen gives him the same expression.

''You look terrible''.

''Thanks'' Jacob smiles.

''I'm sorry...I just wish you'd tell me what happened to you, that's all''.

''I can't talk about it…'' Jacob sees Karen become disheartened; he didn't think it was right keeping her in the dark like this, especially with her taking him in and telling him everything about everyone here. ''…I'll tell you later, I promise.

''Okay, why don't you sit and rest for a bit. The supervisor's not around. You look like you could use it''.

''I think I will…thanks''.

He gives her a gentle squeeze on the forearm, and Karen likes it. Jacob spots a pile of wood next to a wall and heads off for it. Something the teens haven't realized though is that Scott watched the entire interchange between Jacob and Karen, and he doesn't like it. Jacob moves around the stack of lumber and sits down facing the brick wall. He lets out a heavy sigh and stares at the inside of the building and sits there quietly.

Until he gives the wall a proper look he sees dust falling from the cracks in the bricks, getting up and making his way to the bricks he gently touches the wall with his finger, and it crumbles like sand. Jacob then pushes the wall with the whole of his hand and it falls apart with ease. He stares into the giant hole seeing nothing but blackness; until Jacob focuses a bit more, he sees to blood red eyes staring at him; then the eyes travel at him faster than he can react.

For the first few seconds, Jacob can see nothing, standing in utter blackness; he looks around trying to find the hole in the wall, until horrifying apparitions and images zoom by him. Gloomy buildings under a pitch black sky. Mutants and twisted Monsters stalking the shadowy streets and dark alleyways. Standing in one of those alleyways is a man with five knife fingers, a green and red sweater, with a hat and burnt face staring back at Jacob giving him a devilish smile; and then his face changes into something of a cross between a piranha and the devil, and speaks in a voice that sounds as if it is being spoken by a thousand voices.

''You will be ours…Ha, ha, ha…EHHHHHHHH'' It then lunges at Jacob with its fangs.

Jacob jumps back into someone standing behind him, causing Jacob to lash out and scream.

''Whoa, get a grip boy'' the supervisor tells him, he backs off from Jacob as he slowly gets used to reality again, looking around to see the hole in the wall he pushed is gone.

''What's going on?'' He says in between pants.

''Nothing, that's the problem. Now that you've gotten your beauty rest, let's see if you can change it, okay?''

Jacob calms down and nods. The supervisor walks away, Jacob snatching a nervous glance at the perfectly normal brick wall quickly tries to push the wall, only to find it as strong as it should be.

It was nearly midnight at the foster home. As Wesley is getting in bed, Jacob stands at the window, staring outsides. Wes switches off the lights and turns to Jacob.

''Aren't you going to bed?''

''I'm not tired''.

''Yeah right, if you looked any more tired, you'd be dead''.

Jacob cracks a weary smile in the darkness at the little ironic humor ''That's right''.

''You gotta sleep, man''.

''Why? I'm people don't even really know why we sleep. They haven't found any physical reason for it''.

''But they do know that you go nuts if you don't''.

''Sharks don't sleep. They can't pump water through their gills on their own. They have to always keep moving. If they stop, they can't breathe. If they go to sleep, they die''.

Wes just stares at Jacob ''…You're not a shark''.

''I know, I'm just a kid…don't worry about me, Wes. Go to sleep''.

Wesley shakes his head and gets under the covers. Jacob continues to stare out the window, desperately trying to keep his eyes open, he notices a tiny spider on the ledge. He then sits on a chair and brings out Alice's bracelet again, every night he stared at it, thinking about his mother, thinking if things would have been different if he was stronger, thinking...

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he sees a spider uses its web to slide down; then Jacob looks to his side to see another spider sliding down a web. Jacob tried to get out of his chair but found it hard; he looked at his hands to see they were glued onto the chair. Upon further looking he realizes it was webbing…spider webbing. Jacob looks up at the ceiling to see a giant spider cocoon going on for miles into the sky…and millions of spider sliding down webs toward him.

Jacob tries again and again to break the web, but for some reason he can't; he looks to Wesley's bed only to find it gone…and the whole bedroom is a giant cocoon, this time the ground was covered in giant 20ft spiders. The tiny spiders from the ceiling finally land on his body, completely covering him; some enter his mouth, his ears, every opening the spiders enter his body. Jacob continues to struggle, until his body lies motionless under the blanket of spiders. The giant spiders move in to devour what the little ones leave behind; only to fall back as they see Jacob's body lit up, turning him literally into the human touch. The cries of the little spiders send the giants scurrying back.

Once all the spiders are burnt, Jacob jumps back, sending him his chair tumbling backwards with a crash. He shakes and moans, and he looks up to see Wesley staring at him.

''I told you you'd go nuts!''

Jacob catches his breath, gives Wes a dead serious look.

''Get everybody else. I have to tell them something''.

''In the middle of the night?''

''I mean it!''

Wesley is shocked by Jacob's manic state and jumps out of bed.

Five kids are gathered around the TV room in various stages of sleepy grumpiness and annoyed disbelief. Jacob paces back and forth.

''I don't get it. Is this guy alive or dead?'' Scott asks, half confused and half not really bothered.

''He's neither. He haunts your dreams and if he kills you, you die for real''.

Wesley, the most gullible of the group, looks pretty scared ''I haven't dreamed of him. I have nightmares like you wouldn't believe, but never of this guy''.

''That's because this all rates an eleven on the bullshit meter! I don't know why we have to listen to this crap. You're scaring the hell out of Wes here''.

''Keep your voice down'' Gina whispers.

''It doesn't matter. The Ross's sleep like rocks, which is what we all should be doing''.

''I know this sounds crazy, but I swear it's true. I went to bed one night and woke up in the middle of the road. Freddy Krueger killed my mother, blasted my whole town into his nightmare, and, worst of all, he wants to use me to kill more kids and bring more towns into his world''.

''How?'' Karen asks.

''My Godmother had this dream power where she could bring people into the dream world. When she died, she gave that power to my mother. Krueger used her to get to kids he couldn't reach…kids that weren't related to the mob that killed him. Then I'm not sure how, he got inside me and used me same way he used my mother; if I fall asleep and so does someone else, he can get to that person. I'm like a carrier… look you guys were great to take me in…I just don't want to thank you by getting you all killed''.

Scott gets up and goes to a desk. He pulls out a map and shows it to Jacob.

''Okay. Show me Springwood''.

Jacob looks at the map and points.

''There's nothing there'' Scott states.

''That's what I've been trying to tell you''.

''There's never been a town there''.

''That's how you see it. I was part of the nightmare, so I'm the only one who notices the difference''.

Scott stares at Jacob. He actually grows sympathetic ''Look, Jacob. You don't have to convince us that nightmares are real. Everybody in this room has been through one. And some of us are still living it. But the thing is we know it's just in our heads now. It can be just as bad as the real thing was, but it's still only a memory. It can't hurt us physically, unless we do the hurting ourselves''.

''And we don't want to see you get hurt'' Gina adds.

''We know it gets crazy. And we'll help out the best we can…'' Wes follows, until Scott cuts him off.

''But this is just too hard to believe''.

Jacob plops down on the couch, defeated. He hangs his head while the kids start to get up. Wesley gives him a pat on the back as he, Scott, and Gina leave. But Karen is still here. She sits next to a window with a faraway look in her eyes. Jacob looks up at her.

''You don't believe me, either, do you?''

''I don't know''.

''Why are you still here?''

''I'm not sure. I guess, I guess I see a lot of me in you''.

Jacob gives her a little smile ''Feels good to see someone more screwed up than yourself, huh?''

Karen smiles and sits down next to him ''Yeah. That must be it.''

''But you haven't told me why you're here at this place''.

Karen thought about what to say for a little bit ''I can't talk about it right now. Maybe later…do you want me to stay with you?''

''Yeah, that'd be great…just don't let me sleep, okay?''

''I'll do my best''.

She reaches for the remote control and flicks on the TV, moving a little closer to Jacob when she sits back into the couch. The two of them watch the screen with glassy eyes.

''Thank God for cable TV'' She says.

''Yeah. Thank God''.

They continue to watch in silence as Karen takes hold of Jacob's hand; he looks at her as she smiles at him, gives her a smile back before turning back to the TV. And for the first time since losing his mother…Jacob didn't feel alone.

Karen sleeps curled up on the couch; while, Jacob is in the background putting on his shoes. He has a brown paper bag with him. Jacob gets up, grabs his bag, and steps over to Karen. He gently pulls a lock of hair away from her face. Then he heads for the front door. Jacob walks out the door and closes it behind him. He crosses to the porch steps and stops. He has to hold onto a porch column just to keep standing. Karen appears behind him. Jacob jumps a bit.

''Where are you going?'' She asks.

''I'm leaving''.

''Why?''

''He can't hurt you if I'm gone. Maybe I'll go to the desert or something. I'll lie down in the middle of nowhere and finally get some sleep. Krueger can feed of the dreams of snakes and vultures''.

Karen has an angry expression on his face ''So you're just going to take off then…that's it''.

Jacob gives her a pained look ''Don't do this to me. I'm just trying to protect you and the others''.

''Right…you blow into town and then blow right out…''

''You don't understand…''

''Running away doesn't help...''

''It does''.

Karen, though still very angry, looks like she's about to cry. Jacob sits down on the porch steps, and Karen does as well realizing Jacob had something to tell her.

''I saw my mum die…right in front of me…he killed her right in my face. But before that, she told me to keep running, that I shouldn't fight him; her dying wish was for me to stay safe and just walk away. I'm trying my best to keep that promise'' He then brings out Alice's bracelet from his pocket ''But every time I think about that promise, I think about Krueger…and how much I want to face him, for her and all the people he's killed''.

Karen listens and watches Jacob, not knowing what to say know that she knows about his mother's death wish.

''…You're not going to be able to keep that promise forever you know…soon you are going to have to face him''.

He sighs and smiles a bit. ''And you're going to convince me, huh?''

''Maybe''.

This time Karen smiles. Jacob looks at her, sighs and yawns.

''I'm going to make some coffee. You promise not to move?''

''…Yeah''.

Karen jumps and heads back into the house. Jacob stares at the grass in front of him, his eyes heavy. He knew Karen was telling the truth, he was going to have to stop running, he was going to have to face Freddy, and he was going to fall asleep…

Then something clicked in Jacob's head, from the dreams he had; in the warehouse the dream started when he was sitting on the wall, yet stopped when he was standing next to the wall on the opposite side. In Wes's bedroom, he first saw the spider standing at the window, yet they disappeared when he was sitting on a chair. He was somehow going to sleep in one place, yet woke in another, and then he thought of something else. When on the chair, he couldn't find the strength to snap the web, but when he was unconscious, his dream powers worked…

''I never fell asleep''.

The instant he says that the sky turns dark, and he sees that he's in a different front yard in a different town, in a different dimension. His front yard, a hellish version of it; he looks ahead of him and sees Alice hung from a tree. Jacob stands shocked, wondering how this is happening when he is awake; he hears a faint noise from the tree.

''Jacob…Help me''.

Jacob sprints toward her, he cuts the rope around her neck and Alice's body falls into his arms. Jacob tries to wake her, only for Alice to grab his throat and place her other hand across his forehead; this hand has knives for fingers. Alice gets to her feet holding Jacob by his throat; from the knife hand Alice's skin peels off, revealing burnt flesh, until it is all peeled off showing Freddy.

''Want to see your mother again Jacob…here you go'' Jacob screams in agony as the knives across his head dig slightly into his forehead, and begins seeing his mother's death in his mind over and over again. Freddy laughs, enjoying this torture.

Jacob was falling apart, he couldn't take seeing this; the death of his mother continuously, it was unbearable. His body jerks around as if caught in the throes of an epileptic seizure and continues to shriek and scream and yell and shake…like he's never going to stop.


	6. Allies and Target

**A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 6: The Dream God**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. I'm gaining no profit from this as I'm just a fan wanting to tell the story of what would have been the sixth film

Note: Thanks again to Darkness Takes Over and Calluna Rose; and no problem about updating early, anything to please the fans.

Rated: 15 (Strong Violence, Psychological Horror and Moderate Language)

**Chapter 6: Allies and Target**

Thursday 16th June 2005 09:31am

Directly across the street from the Foster Home is the house of Mr Hopkins, inside he would do his usual morning routine, feed the cat, set up breakfast and read his paper. At first he thought it was still night, the sky was all black. As he's about to look out the window, the sky suddenly becomes bright, giving him a shock. But soon his attention is brought to Jacob on the front yard of the Foster Home, as he squirms on the ground, his cries echo through the neighbourhood as he lay. Mr. Hopkins runs out the front door. He sees what's going on, scowls, and yells into his house.

''I told you! It's an overdose! Jesus Christ, I saw this coming; Call 9-1-1!''

He watches the commotion growing across the street as Karen runs back outside dropping her cup of coffee and running to Jacob's aid; and never once Mr. Hopkins moves to help. Moments later, Jacob is being strapped into a stretcher, lying unconscious. The residents of the Foster Home stand off to the side while neighbors gawk from the street. Karen is next to the Ambulance guys looking frantic.

''He's going to be okay right?''

''He will be fine miss…we just want you to tell us, was he…you know…on…anything?''

A look of shock appears on Karen's face ''No…for God's sake…Jacob isn't a drug addict…he just…just….''

Mr. Ross grabs Karen and pulls her away as they start loading the teenager into the ambulance. Scott shakes his head. Wesley looks terrified. Gina keeps her distance from any human. Karen can't take it and runs into the house. Mr. Ross frowns ''This is just what we need''.

The ambulance drives away as the gathered crowd stares at the kids angrily; as they all make their way inside, the crowd starts chanting some of the vilest things any one could say. Meanwhile, Karen stares from the top floor window, watching the ambulance in the distance, once out of sight Karen breaks down, fearing the worst.

Jacob feels like his in a limbo, his eyes open just only for the sights to be to blurry to see. His head starts to go limp. A voice rings out in the van, a voice only Jacob hears…

''Every town as an Elm Street!'' Laughter echoes as Jacob turns his head towards a window.

All is then quiet for a second until CRASH! A twisted rusty sign post erupts out of the sidewalk and settles at an ugly angle…It's an Elm St. sign. Inside the decimated van, a now fully awake Jacob, who is now suddenly alone in the van, looks outside the window there is only darkness. Jacob turns to the ambulance doors and punches them open revealing blackness. He jumps out, and once that happens he looks back to see the ambulance is gone. Jacob produces blue flames from his hand and uses it as a lantern; taking a deep breath, he walks forward.

For 2 hours, Jacob follows the path, takes left turns and right turns, leading to nowhere. Jacob stops for a breather, when suddenly his hand begins to feel like it's burning, he looks at the flame on his hand to see it turning from blue to red. He drops the flame, and once it hits the floor, it spreads across moving about, but not wildly as it begins to form letters. Jacob takes a few steps back to see the words written...'Lil Orphan Jacob'.

Then the letters all move towards the center and begin to take the shape of a human body…Freddy Krueger. The darkness soon disappears, and Jacob looks around to see he's in a burnt down warehouse…the warehouse he worked at yesterday.

''It's not much…but it's better than your home'' Freddy smirks

Jacob had electric sparks running across his fingers ''What have you done with my town?''

''Aw, poor baby's homesick?''

Freddy raises his blades and swings, 4 razor blasts shoot from his claws. Jacob quickly shoots electric blasts defending himself; both energy blasts impact and send Jacob stumbling back a bit, but he quickly gains control. He looks up to see Freddy right in his face, and Freddy drives home a solid punch to his stomach sending Jacob flying into a wall. As Freddy approaches, Jacob bends down and forces the wall behind him to collapse; while the wall squashes Freddy, Jacob protects himself in a force field. However, Jacob's victory is short-lived, as he sees Freddy's claws burst out of the ground and head towards him Jaws style.

Jacob leaps off the wall, he turns to watch the wall levitate and see Freddy holding it in the air.

''Go along''.

''Oh crap'' Was all Jacob could say as he leaped out of the way of the incoming wall Freddy has sent at him; he dodges it, only to be caught around the neck in some kind of whip, as whip that is actually Freddy's hand. He sends Jacob plummeting to the ground, and then sends him into a wall; Freddy sends Jacob crashing everywhere.

Freddy stops for a minute to take in the sight of Jacob suffering, using this chance; Jacob unleashes a shot of corrosive acid from his hand to Freddy's face. As Freddy screams in pain, his whip arm shrinks to normal size, Jacob now being held in front of him, grabs his arm and tosses Freddy into the air. And using fluent arm movements, a bolt of lightning erupts from the sky, striking Krueger into the ground and causing an almighty explosion.

As the dust clears, Jacob moves forward to check to see if his body is in the crater. To his horror, he sees Freddy standing there, smiling at him ''Boo''.

Knowing he can't win, Jacob starts to run; Freddy laughs at having his enemy on the run, even as Jacob turns the corner, the laughs are as loud as if Krueger was right next to him. Jacob finally sees a door, as he heads for a door, it swings open and Freddy leans casually in his way.

''Hide and See is it? How about search and destroy?'' Jacob turns right around and races back across the warehouse. He races around to the other side and there's Krueger again.

''Today, Rosedale. Tomorrow, the world!''

Jacob accepts he can't run and prepares to fight again ''Over my dead body!''

''As you wish''.

''Don't try that Krueger, I know you need me.''

''Do I?''

''Without me you can't get to anymore kids…you can't kill m…uh…uh…'' Jacob's vision fades, he can't hear and his head feels numb; he looks down to see Krueger's claws…punctured in his stomach. Jacob falls, clutching the wound.

''I found a new way to have some fun. If you're as smart as your bitch of a mother, you should know my fun is taking a whole new form…the real world. It'll be like starting over again. And you know what that means…I don't need you anymore''.

Freddy cranks up his knives and looms over Jacob, preparing to strike the killer blow; until 5 flashes of light blast out behind the boy. Jacob rolls away as Freddy holds up an arm to block the blinding glare. The light fades and the 5 warriors from before stand.

The small one with the mouth hole stands there motionless as a loud and horrible growing noise emanates from his clenched teeth, this guy's bark is worse than his bite. The other small male with the cape starts to produce green electricity from both his hands, fluent and mystic. The taller of the females from nowhere produces two nasty-looking knives, one in each hand. She spins the blades in the air like an expert Samurai. The smaller female stands there, eyeing Krueger, before turning to the large warrior. He gives her a nod; he reaches out for the dumpster, and with one hand picks it up and sends it towards Krueger, who just manages to move out of the way.

''Don't interfere''.

The 5 warriors fan out around Krueger, surrounding him. The strong one leaps at Freddy, grabs him and tosses him in the air. Freddy tumbles, rolls and bounces right back up on his feet. Right next to women with the blades. She swings her knives, but Freddy dodges and swings his own blades at her. She ducks and rolls away; Freddy looks in front of him to see the short man in black opens his mouth through the hole and a sound like a foghorn at a rock concert blares out. The force of it hitting Freddy like a fist, but he still remains on his feet; until the cape warrior steps next to the voice man and send a green aura-like blast at Freddy. This sends Freddy flying back, yet once again he nimbly pops up. He glares at his new foes.

''Why do you fight me?''

''Because we must'' The smaller female warrior speaks ''It is our duty to end your reign of terror''.

Freddy begins to laugh as he turns to Jacob, still on the ground bleeding from his wound ''Well the kid was getting boring anyway''.

And Freddy starts to spin, slowly at first, then faster and faster, until his image starts to BLUR. The warriors circle the whirling image, holding back to see what will happen next. Only to see the blurry Krueger disappear. The Warriors look up seemingly unsure of their next action. Then the large warrior kicks a pile of lumber, sending wood flying dozens of yards away.

''Goddamnit!'' He yells.

The smaller female (who seems to be the leader) walks over to the caped warrior who is kneeled over a dying Jacob. After performing several hand movements, and chanting something under his breath, he places his hands on Jacob's wound. Jacob gives a grunt before shooting up to his feet; he looks at his wound to see it gone. He takes a few steps back, as the black-clad warriors stand in straight line like something out of an army academy.

''Alright...just who the hell are you guys?''.

There is a pause as the group just look at Jacob, until the leader steps forward...

''We're the Dream Police'' She states.

Jacob almost laughs ''The what?''

''The Dream Police. Didn't you hear her, man?'' The strong one said to him.

''Power, please'' The lead cop said to him.

''Power?'' Jacob asked.

''That's right, I'm Power Cop'' He replies

Jacob turns to the others now wanting to know their names (if you call them that). The man with the cape moves forward ''I'm Wizard Cop…he's Sound Cop'' He points to the other man with the mouth hole. The female with the knives moves forward now ''I'm Blade Cop''. Now Jacob looks at the lead cop and for some reason feels something between them.

''You can just call me Leader''.

Jacob seems a little unsure of this new dreamers, and Power Cop smirks a bit at this ''We save this guy's ass and then he goes off and cops an attitude''.

Wizard Cop turns to Power ''I think you're the wrong guy to talk about attitudes''.

''Guys, guys. This is getting us nowhere'' Blade Cop says interrupting.

''Hello?'' Jacob shouts ''May I butt in here and ask some more stupid questions?''

The Cops stop bickering and turn to Jacob. Leader walks up to Jacob. Her partners assume position behind her.

''So why are you here?'' Jacob asks.

''I think that's obvious. Krueger's discovered new powers, he has somehow managed to rip a hole between dreams and reality''.

''Yeah I noticed''.

'' But to our advantage, our own powers have been amplified. We only hope it will be enough; I'm afraid it's not. We're going to need your help''.

''…Well… you guys were doing a better job at handling Krueger than me…''

''You are the son of the Dream Master, you can stop Freddy, you've not even scratched the surface of your full power…like Krueger''.

''What?''

Leader hesitated before saying ''Before this point in time, Krueger has never shown his full power; he has just been toying with us…toying with you''.

Jacob dropped to his knees, he was disheartened; all this time he has been giving it his all to avenge his mother, and only to find out Freddy hasn't even tried. Jacob rose to his feet again, ready to ask the Dream Police another question.

''Why doesn't Freddy need me anymore?''

The Leader's breathing increased a pace or two as she uttered the words ''The Dream God''.

Dream Master, Police, God…Jacob was clearly getting frustrated by all this ''Who is the Dream God?''

''The one that is helping Krueger affect the real world. Krueger is trying to find this person to return to the real world…with his powers intact''.

Now it was all starting to make sense for Jacob, how Krueger has been getting to him without falling asleep. The seer thought of Krueger's terror now coming to the main playing field was literally a living nightmare. And of course, if Krueger has been starting to take on the new dimension, the Dream God must be close by.

''The Dream God has to been in Rosedale; he is going to kill everyone living there trying to find the right person''.

''Then you have to stop him Jacob''.

''Me? What can I do? Just 30 seconds ago you said Krueger was toying with me, now you're saying I have to stop him from basically becoming the next God. I can't, I couldn't even protect my home or mother. You don't know what it's like to see someone you love die in front of you, and you can't do anything about it''.

The Dream Police then seemed to shuffle uncomfortable, and the Leader looked the most affected by the speech. As Jacob started rubbing the tears from his eyes, the Leader moved forward.

''I know what it is like. She wasn't my mother, but she acted more like it then my real one. She had just sacrificed everything she knew and loved to protect you. And as she is dying in your arms, you can't control yourself, this women gave you life, she gave you hope…and you will do everything in your power to make sure her death wasn't in vain''.

That moment was the first time Jacob looked at the Dream Police, and saw them as humans ''Just who are you guys...really?

''We were like you. We fought Freddy Krueger many years ago. Our souls were released from his grip. Now we're back to try again'' All 5 of them drop their visors down at the same time. Power Cop is a sixteen-year old black boy. Heavyset features, sweat dripping down his cheeks…he's Roland Kincaid. Wizard Cop is a different by the glasses he wore…Will Stanton. Sound Cop looks very similar to Will but without the glasses…Joey Crusel the mute. Blade has long dark hair tumbling over her shoulders…Taryn White the ex-junkie. And finally, the Leader had probably the most innocent face of the lot, yet she looked like she had the great makings of a leader inside; but unlike the others Jacob has seen this face before.

''Kristen?''

''We are counting on you Jacob, we've managed to hold Krueger off for as long as we can; but now with all of Springwood and Alice inside him, he is too powerful for us. Only you and the Dream God can stop Krueger now''.

Seeing the faces of the Police, seeing their human faces almost seemed to give Jacob more confidence and power. Now seeing his godmother face to face for the first time, Jacob instantly thought of his mother. He did promise he would walk away, but if Krueger got to the Dream God…they will be nowhere to run.

''He's not getting to this person with me on the watch…'' Jacob's voice starts to garble. He keeps trying to talk but the words come out twisted and clipped. He raises a hand to his throat. The hand is transparent. Jacob looks at his body as it slowly starts to disappear and now he's completely mute.

''Do you think he can beat Krueger'' Taryn asks Kristen.

''He is so much more like his mother than I thought…he will kill Krueger''.

Jacob vanishes completely and opens his eyes. He's in bed, dressed in a white smock. A Doctor stands next to him with a clipboard in hand.

''Where am I?''

''Just relax, everything's fine; you're at Rosedale Wington Hospital. My name is Dr. Craven''.

Jacob looks outside to see the moon out in full ''What time is it?''

''Around 9. You know you're lucky you're here instead of juvenile hall. You put up quite a fight when we got to you. But you're clean. No traces of drugs or alcohol in your blood''.

''I could've told you that'' Jacob starts getting out of bed.

''Hold on there''.

''But you said I was fine. I have to get back. My friends are probably really worried about me''.

Dr. Craven holds up his clipboard ''I said you weren't on drugs, but I never said you were fine. You're suffering from extreme fatigue and stress that manifested itself into one hell of an anxiety attack. At least that's what we hope it is. You had a major seizure, Jacob''.

''But I'm fine now!'' Jacob said getting impatient.

''We're keeping you here for observation. You're not going anywhere tonight''.

''You can't do that. You don't have the right!''

From the clipboard, Dr. Craven pulled out a signed leaflet ''Yes we do. Your temporary guardian, Mr. Ross, signed all the papers. If you're okay in the morning we might let you go home. Until then, you're bed bound''.

''But...''

''We took off the restraints. Do you want us to put them back on?''

Jacob drops back in bed. Dr. Craven goes to the door and turns out the lights.

''And don't try to walk out, you need a pass to get past the corridor door''. He closes the door behind him and Jacob hears it locked.

''Screw your pass''.


	7. Smoking Kills

**A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 6: The Dream God**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. I'm gaining no profit from this as I'm just a fan wanting to tell the story of what would have been the sixth film

Note: I thank Calluna Rose, ShadowLord and Darkness Takes Over again. A little trivia, in the original script, Jacob didn't say 'Screw Your Pass' and the Doctor didn't have a name, I just wanted to put them in to make a reference to the first movie and the creator; and seeing how you guys liked them I'm glad I put them in.

Rated: 15 (Strong Violence, Psychological Horror and Moderate Language)

**Chapter 7: Smoking Kills**

Thursday 16th June 2005 10:07pm

A crazed lunatic was suddenly screaming into the lens with desperation. Dark circles under bloodshot eyes, hair matted with sweat, a guy not having a good day. The man is tightly bound in a regulation strait-jacket in a tiny, claustrophobic holding cell. The only thing about this picture was it was in black and white, and that annoyed Gina as sits on the couch with a stark white blanket on her lap, watching a b&w 1940's potboiler with something less than enthusiasm. Wesley appears in the doorway, checking out the source of the screaming. He looks at Gina, who tosses the blanket aside and rises, frowning. The lunatic on television continues his blood-curdling Shrieks.

''Nice movie, huh? And I came in here to mellow out'' She smiles at Wes as she exits. ''It's all yours'' she says to Wes.

Wesley murmurs a goodnight, and then looks back at the screen. Some orderlies enter the lunatic's cell and attempt to sedate him as he thrashes violently, screaming bloody murder. It is gritty and awful but somehow riveting. Wesley moves to the couch, clearly mesmerized by the scene. He curls up, absently pulling the white blanket around him as he watches.

The orderlies in the movie manage to get the needle into their patient, who moans and sobs pathetically.

The Orderly speaks ''Relax, will ya, buddy? Everything's gonna be just swell''. Wesley laughs at the cheesiness of this movie, he watches as the second orderly leans on a wall and pulls out a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his scrubs. (He bears a suspicious resemblance to that actor horror movie actor Robert Englund.)

Wesley vaguely tenses at this and absently pulls the blanket more tightly around him to compensate, like a cocoon. On the TV the second orderly smiles ''Yeah, Mac, you've just had a hard day, that's all''.

The orderly produces a pack of matches. He goes to the lunatic on the cot, and lights the match off the guy's forehead. As the match flares, the lunatic screams.

Wesley shuts his eyes tensely as the sound is magnified, becoming a sudden roar that fills the room. Wesley blinks his eyes open, looks around from his blanket cocoon. Whatever that last sound was, it did not come from the TV. Beads of sweat line his upper lip as he nervously glances about the room. It remains quiet, serene. Deciding it was his imagination reacting to the scene on TV, Wesley nestles back on the couch, laying down now as back on the TV the second orderly lights his cigarette as he hands the pack to the first. They both look down at the madman as they savor their cigarettes.

The second orderly speaks again ''You heard the man, Wesley. Just relax. Have a smoke with us''.

Wesley's brow furrows, reacting to the coincidence. Then he stiffens as the two orderlies in the movie begin to hold the lit cigarettes over the lunatic's face.

''Come on, Wesley. Have a smoke'' He says again.

Wesley has seen about enough of this movie. He starts to get up but finds that he can't move. The white blanket around him restraining him tightly like the straight-jacket on TV. He squirms and struggles.

''Help!'' He shouts.

He struggles harder now, but to no avail. He's wrapped tight. On the TV the second orderly torments the straight-jacketed lunatic, poking his face with his lit cigarettes. As the lunatic screams, the screams become magnified, again becoming that loud, deafening roar heard before. Wesley squirms in his blanket/ strait-jacket, he jerks his head around, his eyes widen with horror as he realizes not only is he trapped like a sardine in his stark white blanket, but the room has changed into a prison corridor; white walls, prison doors on each side, much like the one in the movie.

A prisoner walks up to him, staring down at Wesley struggling. Wesley reacts as he notices something familiar about the man's face.

''Dad?''

That was the moment Freddy Krueger appeared behind Wes's dad ''Come, just one smoke…on us!''

Wes's dad starts to move forward, holding a lit cigarette, aiming it at Wes. Wesley screams and jerks his head away from his dad, trying to move away. He looks down the other side of the corridor to see right at the end of it, is a nest full of cigarettes. He stops moving; squirms and struggles to escape his white cocoon, the frightened boy looks back and for, he either choose the nest, or his father. Freddy smiles at him, waiting for his choose. Wes's dad lunges forward at Wes a little, causing the boy to squirm to the nest a bit. Freddy takes this as a decision.

Suddenly, Wes's father stops moving; and Freddy lifts his claws up. He twitches his index knife forward and Wes his sliding across the floor at the nest. He continues to scream as he slides closer to the nest until he stops about 10 meters away. Freddy then pulls back his index knife, and Wes is sliding back towards him. Wes stops right at his feet, he looks up to Freddy to see him twitch his knife again, and Wes slides across the floor again. This time he stops 5 meters from the nest; Freddy brings him back again.

Freddy hesitates for a moment when Wes is back at his feet; Wes can't scream or cry anymore, he can't even look at his tormentor. Freddy crouches down to the boy and holds his chin with his left hand, forcing Wes to look at his putrid face.

''Now say the secret words''

Wesley locks eyes with him ''Go to hell!''

Freddy grins ''Ah, good boy…and for your prize…'' He moves aside as Wes sees his father stand before him, and grab him by the throat. His father carries him towards the nest, he can't struggle anymore. The blanket seemed to get tighter, Wes couldn't fight back. As his father brought him closer to the nest, Wes began thinking about his friends back home; Karen and Jacob the big sister and brother he never had, but always wanted. Scott the bully that would protect him if he was in trouble with the towns people. And Gina, the girl he has always had a crush on, but never had the guts to tell.

He was brought out of his thoughts as his father throws him onto the nest of cigarettes. He looks up to see his father stand there staring down at him, and suddenly his whole body burst into flames. Freddy stands beside him.

''A match made in heaven!''

Wes's father then fell onto the nest, as it burst into flames just as fast as he did. Wesley starts to scream with supernatural pain. The blanket on Wesley begins to make a horrible crackling sound as it white-wrapped body becomes slat-black ash. Smoke billows to Freddy, he savors it. His demonic laughter echoes around the corridor. Wes's head is now black, charred and lifeless.

Freddy reaches into the nest and picks the boy up. The blanket is burnt to a crisp, and his whole head is nothing but ash. Freddy is face to face with the dead boy, he gently blows, and the whole head is blown away. He then throws the blanket with the rest of the body in it to the ground; it shatters to pieces and Freddy's maniacal laugh is heard far and wide.

The next day, a fire marshal and a cop are talking at the doorway as the coroner with his nervous assistant who's never seen anything like this; lift the body bag with what remains of Wesley onto a stretcher.

''I don't get it. The couch is barely scorched. And how can he have been burnt like that?'' The cop says to the marshal, as the coroner and assistant push the stretcher out through the doorway.

''Probably…spontaneous human combustion'' The marshal replies.

''What's that?''

''That's where bodies are supposed to go up in smoke for no reason. It's all psychic bullshit. What really happened is called the candle effect. A tiny fire gets started, usually from a cigarette. It slowly smolders through the blanket and clothes until the skin starts to actually bake. The body fat begins to melt and liquefy, fueling the fire like a slow burning candle. It takes hours, but its real'' The cop just stares in disbelief as he sees the body bag leave the scene.

Meanwhile, another cop makes some notes. Behind him are Scott, Karen and Gina. The girls have been crying and even tough-guy Scott looks pretty screwed up by all this. The cop nods.

''He fell asleep while smoking. What a waste'' The cop simply states. The kids shoot unbelieving looks at each other and Scott walks up to the cops face.

''I know for a fact that's impossible'' The cop doesn't seem to care as he walks off leaving Scott clenching his fist.

Outside a coroner's van, a fire chief's car and the now familiar mob of suspicious neighbors are gathered around the front of the house as the stretcher with Wesley's body is put away. A small van marked ROSEDALE WINGTON HOSPITAL pulls up and Jacob jumps out of it. Jacob's face turns grim as a tearful Karen runs up to him, Scott following.

''Who?''

''Wes...'' She sobs back.

''Oh my God…how?''

''He burned alive'' Scott cuts in ''They said he fell asleep smoking, and we all know that can't be''.

Jacob just stands in disbelief ''No…if I was here I could have saved him''.

Scott knows what Jacob is getting at and he doesn't like it. ''Listen you little mug…don't start with that again, I'm not in the mood'' Scott turns and stomps back into the house.

Mr. Ross appears behind Jacob and Karen, a wasted look on his face ''C'mon, kids…everyone inside. Now''.

In the kitchen; Jacob, Scott, Karen and Gina stand around in various states of utter shock as David tries to console them ''We have to be strong'' He puts an arm around Karen and reaches out to put the other one around Gina, but pulls away at the last minute when she starts to flinch.

''We need to pull together and help each other. Mrs. Ross is upstairs in bed. She's pretty messed up. We need to help her deal with this''.

Scott breaks in ''He would never touch a cigarette…You know that, right?''

''We don't know anything until the authorities are finished with their investigation. In the mean time, no work for tomorrow - three day weekend. But Monday, it's back on the job. Jacob wasn't covered in our health plan and his little stint at the hospital cost us a bundle. We have to work together or we might lose this place. Okay?''

The kids all nod, but not convincingly. They care more about Wesley than the house.

All the kids are in Wesley's bedroom; Jacob closes the door, looking to see Karen watching him, Scott staring at the ground, and Gina absentmindedly plays with some of Wesley's things.

After the group hear Jacob's dream, Karen speaks up.

''So Krueger is trying to kill you now?''

Jacob nods wearily ''Yeah, said so himself…he doesn't need me anymore. But instead of me, Wesley was his first victim''.

''Aw, god...''

''You said it yourself. How could it have been a cigarette?''

''But how could he...die that way and not wake up?''

''Maybe the 'authorities' will figure it out'' Gina mockingly says.

Scott gets to his feet ''I'm sorry. I just can't buy into this''.

Jacob speaks out again ''Call me crazy if you want...but it's not me he's after anymore. I think he's after someone here in Rosedale. And he will kill the whole town until he finds the right person. And if he does, he is going to break free into the real world with all of his powers''.

''Well you said I could say it…you are crazy''.

''Thank you. There's more. There are...other people in there. In the nightmares''.

''Like him?'' Karen asks.

''No. Different. There are 5 of them. They have powers like Freddy, but they seem to be on our side. They're the ones who told me all this''.

Karen asks again ''Who are they?''

''Well, you gotta hang in there with me on this one. They call themselves... the Dream Police''.

Scott actually laughs ''This is too much''.

''You mean...like cops?'' Gina said.

''I guess''.

''Where are they from?'' Karen asks him.

''They're kids that Freddy killed years ago. They're somehow patrolling Dream world to put a stop to Krueger''.

''Then why haven't these guys done the job already?'' Scott asks for the amusement.

''Because Krueger is too powerful, he has everyone in Springwood including my mum's soul. They say that as well as helping Krueger, that the person he's after can stop him…I just need to find out who it is''.

Scott walks up to Jacob ''I can tell you who needs help''.

''Hey, I'm trying to save all of us''.

''I won't believe it until I see it''.

Jacob is crushed that he's not getting through to them ''By then it'll be too late, if Krueger kills this person and returns to the real world…there's no way to stop him''.

The kids stare emptily, not knowing what to say next. They all finally to a final look at Wesley's earthly possessions before leaving the room; Jacob now standing there on his own is looking at Wesley's empty bed. He then thought about all the people he failed to save in his life; Wesley, everyone in Springwood and his mother. But as he brought Alice's bracelet out, he knew the countless other lives he still had a chance at saving.


	8. A Tough First Date

**A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 6: The Dream God**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. I'm gaining no profit from this as I'm just a fan wanting to tell the story of what would have been the sixth film

Note: Thanks ShadowLord and Calluna Rose.

Rated: 15 (Strong Violence, Psychological Horror and Moderate Language)

**Chapter 8: A Tough First Date**

Friday 17th June 2005 10:42pm

Jacob and Karen sit on the steps of the front porch. Across the street they can see window curtains part as Mr. Hopkins sneaks a wary peek.

''They're going to use all this to shut us down'' Karen said.

''I know. It's my fault''.

''You going to try to run away again?''

''It's too late for that. I have to stay and try and put a stop to it''.

Karen sighs in frustration ''I'm sorry. It's all so hard to accept''.

''I wish I could convince you of the danger you and the others are in''.

''I've been in danger before''.

''This is worse than anything you can imagine''.

Jacob turns to see Karen stare blankly at him ''I wouldn't be so sure about that. Come on. Let's go inside''. She stands up and walks back into the house with Jacob following.

Jacob and Karen lie on the bed in Karen's room, clothes on, cozy. Not sexual. She stares at the ceiling while he listens to her story.

''She was great. Loving. Supportive, caring - everything a mom should be. Except she had one fatal flow: my father. You see, she was raised at a time when they still had the "obey" part in the wedding vows. He was always jealous. She couldn't talk to another man without him thinking she wanted to go to bed with him. He never hit me. But the things he did to her...and she would always just take it. She never fought back. He'd get drunk and...She'd tell people she just fell down or something. Then one night...I was thirteen. Something happened. My mom suddenly wouldn't take it anymore. Something made her say enough is enough. She hit back. That only made it worse. I watched as he hit her over and over. Then he knocked her down the stairs. She broke her neck. And when my father saw what he'd done - he finally became human. He cried over her body for a while, then went into the garage and blew his brains out with a shotgun. To this day I don't remember what that final straw was. The shrinks say I've blocked it out of my memory. There's no one else alive who knows what really happened. I have dreams about it sometimes, but there's always that blank spot. A missing piece''.

She stops and closes her eyes. Jacob closes his eyes for a second also - feeling her pain. He opens his eyes and touches Karen's arm. She finally turns to him.

''I'm sorry''.

''I know nightmares are real, Jacob. I know''.

''So did my mom. She taught me a lot about dreams''.

''Like what?'' Karen asks wanting to change the subject. Jacob smiles a bit, deep down he has always wanted to tell people about his gifts.

''Um…lots of things. She told me that a lot of people have all kinds of special dream powers. I inherited some from her - and some I have all to myself; when I really concentrate, I can do almost anything. When I was little, she showed me how I could link up with other people's dreams - to actually be inside with them''.

''That sounds wonderful…''

''Yeah, sometimes when a friend of my of some little kid gets picked on, I go into their dreams and kind of…change the rules. So in the dream they would get a little bit of revenge on the bully''.

Karen and Jacob laugh at the thought, but he sees the uncertainty in her face.

''A little hard to imagine, huh?'' Jacob asks.

''Yeah. I'm sorry''.

Jacob is still smiling ''I can convince you''.

Karen smiles back amused ''Really…how?''

''Easy. We're doing it now'' Jacob gets up and walks over to the bedroom door.

Karen is confused ''What do you mean?''

''I mean we're dreaming. You and me. Together'' He opens the bedroom door. And there's a forest outside. Karen is a little scared at first, totally blown away by what's happening. But then she stands up and smiles.

''Want to go for a walk?''

Karen steps up next to him and they walk through the doorway into daylight. Shafts of sunlight filter through as leaves flutter down from the towering trees and Jacob and Karen step out of the bedroom door.

''I don't believe it''.

''It's true. We're really doing it''.

''But what if I'm just dreaming of you telling me that?''

''We'll compare notes when we wake up. Then you'll know''.

Karen looks around. Then she giggles. She loves this. Karen suddenly runs away into the trees like an excited little girl. Jacob heads off after her. Karen jumps out from behind a tree and tackles Jacob onto the ground. They lie on the ground side by side, staring into each other's eyes.

After a few seconds Karen speaks ''Did you bring us here on purpose? I mean…can you go anywhere you want?''

''Pretty much…but when there's someone else it's a little bit harder…'' Jacob diverts his pupils suggesting for Karen to look up. She sits up and is taken aback by the sight; they are now lying on a nice, sun-setting beach.

''…But with years of practice, you get the hang of it. Hey watch this!''

Jacob sits up and Karen looks to see Jacob close his hands together, and pull apart with a blue flame emitting from his palm. She gasps in wonder.

''Go ahead feel''.

Karen is hesitant at first, but looking into Jacob's eyes, she feels safe. She touches the outline of the flames; it feels warm, good warm. She then places her whole hand in it, and watches the flames dance around her fingers (literally dance, Jacob is doing that). As she reaches in further, she touches Jacobs's palm. Taking them both by surprise a bit, Karen then holds onto Jacob's hand as the flames dance round both their hands. They look into each other's eyes again, and move closer and look like they're about to kiss... but Karen suddenly sees something that grabs her attention.

''Look!''

Jacob turns as Karen runs over to another door. It's not the one to the bedroom. It just hangs there in mid air.

''Where does it goes?'' She asks Jacob.

A look of horror appears on Jacob's face ''Karen…I didn't make that''. Karen turns back to Jacob, then out of nowhere, a clawed hand grabs Karen's arm and spins her around; and she finds she is longer on the beach anymore, but in a house.

Jacob sees Karen standing in the house through the door. He runs up to the doorway and it slams in his face. Jacob tries to open the door. It doesn't budge. He then tries to punch the door down, the door is heavily damaged but is still standing (or floating); and it suddenly repairs itself. Jacob continues to punch the door, but it just keeps repairing itself.

''Karen!''

Karen looks around, from the looks of it; she is standing in a kitchen. Sixties style decor, appliances that look about twenty-five years old -- not the Foster Home kitchen at all. Karen is standing in the middle of the room, completely disoriented. She walks across to a counter top where she finds a framed picture…a picture of her, around 13 years old; with bloody writing on it…"One Two, Guess what…it's you". Karen sets the picture down and quickly walks back to the door she came in.

Karen steps out of her old kitchen expecting, hoping to be back on the beach again. Nope. She blinks. Then she starts to walk down the corridor. More pictures on the wall this time. One of a woman and another of a man…her mum and dad. Karen's sure of it now. She's home. The center of her worst nightmares.

She creeps along to the main stairs. And that's when the noises begin. A thumping from upstairs. A crash, like something hit the floor above. More thumping, repeatedly and then human moaning, the sound of pain. Somebody is getting beaten.

''Oh no...''

Something is twisting deep inside the girl. Her face goes shallow as she slowly shuffles around to the foot of the stairs...and starts to climb them. Karen goes up, step by painful step, as the sounds of the beating increase in their intensity. Every hit seems to touch Karen as she flinches. She's afraid to go on but can't seem to stop.

Karen slowly heads for a door at the end. She sees more bloody writing on the door…"Three Four, Better lock the Door". She nervously reaches out for the knob, and opens the door. What she thought she was going to see was bad enough…but this is worse.

Her mother is hanging, stripped and bloodied on an 8 foot crucifix. And standing in front of her mother is Freddy Krueger.

''Five Six, Grab your Crucifix…'' Freddy chants as he swings his knives at Karen's mother, cutting across her chest. Karen screams, and runs to Freddy to try and stop him. Only to chock as a rope is tied around her neck and lifts her off the ground. She pulls at the rope trying to loosing, but it proves in effective. She looks up to see 3 little 6 year old girls, standing on the ceiling holding the rope, their skin burnt off, much like Freddy's…and are singing ''Seven Eight, Should've stayed up late''.

Freddy swings at Karen's mother again, more cuts develop on her face; but despite this, she doesn't scream and her facial expression never changes. She is always bluntly sad and hopeless…and finally looks up at Karen.

''It's okay Karen, I deserve this''.

Karen is losing her vision and breath, she watches as her mother bows her head to Freddy.

''Why are you doing this?'' Karen whispers with the last of her breath.

Freddy turns to her, and walks right up to her; his disgusting burnt face up to her purple, sweat filled face.

''Don't you remember?''

He then glides his knives over the poor girl's body as the skip-rope girls carry on singing ''Nine Ten, Never Sleep Again…never sleep again…never sleep again…never sleep again…'' They repeat over and over as Freddy pulls back his claws and strikes at Karen.

Karen opens her eyes slightly, in time to see Freddy swing, and Jacob stop him from hitting. Jacob uses his other hand to grab Freddy's face and slam him down into the floor. He turns and slicing his hand at the rope like a knife, cutting it. Karen falls but Jacob catches her in his arms. He helps her to her feet and leads her out of the room. Karen takes a minute to regain her breath as Jacob slams the door shut, creates a long metal pole and places it on the door.

''Come on!'' Jacob grabs her hand as they turn to run down the hallway, and it's changed. There are now no doors and no stairway. The only way out is the bedroom door they just closed. They stop and Jacob turns to Karen.

''Karen listen to me, you need to wake up!''

''What?''

''You heard me. I said wake up!'' He begins to shake her.

Karen, still confused and disoriented from the hanging and seeing her mother is shaking uncontrollable ''How? This is my old house. How did I get here?''

A crash is heard at the bedroom door. Freddy's coming.

''Karen look at me, this is a dream! You have to get out of here…I'm really sorry about this''

Jacob slaps her on the check and a hard one to; and with that she disappears. KA-BLAM! Freddy blasts through the door.

''Oh well…Two's company. Three's a crowd'' He flickers his hands a bit and a shower of splinters is blasted towards Jacob. Thanks to his quick reactions though, Jacob produces a wall of fire that burns the splinters before they hit him.

KA-BLAM! Something blasts through the wall across from them. It's Power Cop. CRASH! The other wall explodes. Wizard and Blade appears in the rubble. BOOM! A piece of wall falls down at the end of the corridor. Sound Cop and Leader step through. The Dream Police stand in the hallway. Freddy just stands there and laughs at them.

Power Cop jumps in front of Freddy and lets loose a devastating swing. POW! Freddy stumbles back. POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! Power pummels away at Freddy, and from behind him, two knives appear in Blade's hands and swings them out. Freddy's arms land on the ground beside him. He stares down at them, and looks back at the police who have regrouped back into their formation. From the sockets of where his arms use to be, he produces new ones.

Jacob is about to join in, until he feels light-headed and looks down to see himself disappearing. Before he wakes up the last thing he sees is the police charge towards Freddy. And the last thing he hears is the faint sounds of a battle beginning, and Freddy's laugh.

Karen shakes Jacob awake. His eyes open. He looks up to see Karen and as he sits up, she gives him a huge bear hug. She finally lets go.

''Are you okay?''

Jacob looks at his hand, he seems to pull out something from his thumb; Karen sees him holding a little splinter ''Still in one piece''.

Karen starts to rub her cheek ''You hit me''.

''I'm really…really sorry…''

''No I mean…it actually happened. The dream was real''.

Jacob gives her a nod while she just sits there confused. She doesn't know what to make of all this. She looks at a clock. It's late.

''You better get back to your room. We don't want anybody to get the wrong idea''.

''Or the right one?'' Jacob smirks.

Karen finally relaxes. She smiles and playfully pushes him.

''Get out of here''.

Jacob reaches under a pillow and pulls something out. It's the framed photo of Karen from her dream, without the writing. He hands it to her and she looks at it in astonishment.

''That's something else my mom taught me''.

Karen seems more puzzled then Jacob would have thought, especially after all they've just been through.

''How?''

''Basically, in the Dream world if you wake up and your holding onto something, that thing can be brought out through your dream''.

Karen still seems pretty surprised ''You mean anyone can do this?''

''Well…I think so, why?''

Karen just shakes her head, and Jacob not wanting her to go through anything else tonight gets up and goes to the door, turning back to her.

''And whatever you do….don't fall asleep''.

Karen nods her head but is still staring at the picture, and holding it tightly.

Scott comes out of the bathroom in his night clothes. He goes into his room, but stops at the doorway when he hears Karen's door open. Scott ducks behind his door as he watches Jacob leave Karen's room and head for his own. Scott frowns. He is not pleased.

The morning sun shines through the window as David Ross is sifting through some mail in the hallway when a heated conversation in the kitchen catches his interest. He stops to listen.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Karen is finally convinced, Jacob and Scott are looking like they're ready to punch each other, and Gina looks scared.

''I'm telling you, this Freddy guy is for real'' Karen shouts at Scott.

''And I'm telling you a dream is a dream''.

''Jacob was in there with me''.

''And where else was he with you last night?''

Jacob cuts in ''What the hell is that supposed to mean?''

Karen gets in the way of the two ''I have the picture in my room if you want to see it. He brought it out from the nightmare, it was destroyed years ago''.

''Or maybe he found it in your hope chest. I bet your bed isn't the only thing he's been into''.

Jacob steps in front of him ''You better watch your mouth, pal''.

Scott just laughs ''Oh don't try it. I'm the last person you want to start screwing with''.

''Go ahead and be a tough guy, Scott. You don't scare me''.

''Will you two stop it!'' Gina screams.

Mr. Ross enters the room, none too pleased ''Alright. What's going on here?''

''Join the fun. Jacob and Karen were just telling us about their new excuse to sleep together''.

Mr. Ross looks at Jacob ''Nothing happened between us last night''.

''Okay, everybody. Out. Jacob and I are going to have a little talk. Now''.

Scott, Gina and Karen grudgingly leave the room. David turns to Jacob.

''Your days are numbered here, buster''.

''I'm sorry, but...''

''Hey, I don't know what kind of crap you're shoveling to these kids, but it's going to stop. My Good Samaritan instincts have their limits. We've had enough tragedy around this place. We don't need you making things worse with fantasies''.

Jacob continues to plead to him ''You don't understand''.

''And I want you to stay away from Karen''.

Now Jacob starts to get defiant ''It's a free country''.

''This isn't America, it's my house. I've been checking up on you. You have no record with the police or the state or any of the runaway groups. You're the invisible kid. And if I sense even a little bit more trouble-making from you, you're going to vanish from here. Got it?''

''…Yes, sir''.

David catches his breath. He looks like he wants to say more, but doesn't have the energy left. He just walks out of the room leaving a frustrated Jacob.

Later that night; Jacob sits in bed, staring into space. He hears the Ross's driving off in their car. Karen quietly enters the room, carefully shutting the door behind her. She sits down next to him. Jacob looks at her with weary eyes.

''You're supposed to be off-limits to me''.

''It's okay. The Ross's have gone to a council meeting and Scott's in his room. We should be safe for awhile''.

Jacob smiles at her, but then quickly turns his head. Karen could tell something was on his mind right now ''Jacob, what are you going to do?''

''Well, I wasn't going to tell you in case you over-react…I'm going to go to bed soon''.

Karen is shocked ''Wait; now you want to sleep?''

''Told you you'd over-react''.

''Jacob this guy will kill you…''

''But if I don't face him, he will kill everyone''.

There was no point in Karen fighting back. She looks away from him, she was close to tears; Jacob places his hand on her shoulder. She looks at him.

''I have to find the Dream Police. They might be my only chance of finding the Dream God. And if things get to hot in there, or I run into Krueger before them I will just wake up…I can do that, okay''.

''I'm sorry. I'm just scared''.

''It's not your fault…I'm scared to. If you weren't scared I'd call you a complete nut-case''.

Karen smiles a bit. Jacob takes out of his pocket Alice's bracelet, and hands it to Karen ''So you'll know I'm coming back''.

Karen stares at the bracelet ''You really miss her don't you?''

''I never thought about a life without her''.

''She would be proud of you''

He nods his head quietly.

''Be careful, I'm not going anywhere'' Karen said.

She kisses him quickly on the cheek. He needed that. Karen gets up and moves to the other side of the room. Jacob gives a little yawn, and lies down. He quickly thinks about his mother and Karen one last time…before drifting off.

* * *

_I would like to thank all those who have reviewed my story and liked it (I'm talking to ShadowLord, Calluna Rose & Darkness Takes Over in particular). And I'm excited to announce that these questions will be answered in the next chapter: Who recruited the Dream Police?, What is Jacob's worst Nightmare? and...Who is The Dream God? Bet you can't wait now, don't worry...you'll find out soon, and I've got a feeling you won't be disappointed._


	9. The Dream God is

**A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 6: The Dream God**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. I'm gaining no profit from this as I'm just a fan wanting to tell the story of what would have been the sixth film

Note:

Rated: 15 (Strong Violence, Psychological Horror and Moderate Language)

**Chapter 9: The Dream God is...**

Saturday 18th June 2005 12:26am

Gina sits on her bed in her night clothes. She holds a deck of cards in one hand while she plays solitaire on her bed sheets. She flips a card from her deck: A black nine. She puts it on top of a ten. Another card. Queen of diamonds. She lays it on top of a king of clubs. Gina yawns. Takes another card…It's the Freddy of Spades.

Gina frowns. Freddy Krueger's image stares up at her from the card. She looks at her stacks. There's no place to put this one. She starts flipping through the deck of cards, trying to see if there are any more Freddy's. That's when a hand rises up through the bed and grabs her arm. Gina screams, pulls away from the hand's grip only for another hand to shoot up from a pillow and grab her shoulder. Gina twists.

More hands appear out of the mattress, lunging for any part of Gina's body as she shrieks from their touch. And Gina jumps out of bed. She leaps to the other side of the room, bumping against her dresser drawers. She turns to her bed. The hands have disappeared; Gina tries to catch her shivering breath.

Then a half-dozen hand pop out from the drawers next to her. Latching indiscriminately. Some grabbing her legs and arms. Some grabbing more intimate parts. Gina screams. Pulls away from the dresser. Yanks a few drawers out as the hands vanish and she spins over to another wall. Where the wall erupts with outreaching arms all around her. Two grab her hair. Three on each arm. Her legs are pinned. Gina shrieks and yells and flays her arms. Beating the hands with her fists as two grabs her breasts viciously. She starts kicking as one particularly perverse hand burnt and scarred, pops out between her legs. Aiming right for her crotch and in an incredible show of strength, the girl pulls away from the horde.

Gina heads for the door. Hands blast up from the wood floor. She leaps around them. More hands try to block her way. Gina jumps around like she's in a mine field made of hot coals. She finally reaches to door and flings it open, and instead of the hallway, she runs into of the opposite wall of an elevator. The elevator's doors close on her bedroom and she turns to see Freddy. A razor finger poised over the elevator's buttons. He smiles politely.

Gina is shocked and speechless. She backs away into a corner like someone trapped in a closet with the devil. This is exactly what she is. Rising past the terror is Gina's realization that everything Jacob's been saying is true. Freddy punches one of the buttons and the elevator lurches. Gina grabs onto a wall as the lift races up and Freddy actually begins to whistle nonchalantly.

''You're not real!'' Gina yells trying to convince herself, it's not working.

The elevator begins to slow, and finally stop. The doors begin to open. Gina leaps for the way out. But she's blocked, blocked by people. They fill the entrance to the lift and start to pile in. All kinds of people: businessmen, nurses, plumbers. But the most important thing…they're all zombies. Vacant expressions fill their dark hollow eyes as the zombies keep coming in. Pushing Gina back into the elevator. Filling it to capacity and beyond.

The doors close and the elevator starts to move up. Twenty bodies are crammed into the tiny enclosure, smashed together, surrounding the poor teenager, they begin screeching in such a high pitch, it is unbearable to listen. Gina can't even cover her eyes; it feels like her head is going to explode.

The elevator doors open and the mass of zombies start to spastically pile out. Gina, having only been held up by the crushing bodies, falls to her knees as the last of the monsters exit the lift. She breathes in ripping gasps like she's having a coronary, she reaches for her ears. The pain of touching them is excruciating, she looks at her hands and sees them covered in blood; she can even feel it dripping from her ears. She looks forward and sees the open elevator door.

She tries to jump through the door, but Freddy grabs her shoulder and pulls her back violently. Gina falls to the floor again as the doors shut. Freddy waves his fingers down the row of buttons and stops above the very bottom one. This button doesn't looks like the others. It's in the shape of a little heart. Freddy turns and gives Gina a frighteningly serious look.

''Time to go down, Gina''.

He presses the heart button. And the floor disappears. Gina falls screaming into blackness as Freddy floats in mid-air and laughs.

Gaudy colors, mirrors, a cheesy heart-shaped bed. Gina's body drops down, unexpectedly softly, landing on the fluffy satin sheets. She's dressed in a skimpy piece of bright pink lingerie. She moans and tries to sit up. And four snake-like strips of satin swoop out from under the bed and quickly wrap around each of her limbs, pulling her down and yank her tight. She's trapped. That's when the door to the room opens and in walks an incredibly huge fat man. He barely fits through the door as he closes it behind him. Puffy cheeks, permanent seat, dirty fingernails, and a lecherous smile. Gina's eyes widen.

''Hi there, princess. Your mom's told me all about you''.

Gina screams as he approaches her, the ground actually shaking from his weight.

''She said you're even better than she is''.

He looms above her, now. He unbuttons his shirt to reveal a hideous mound of hairy stomach flesh. Gina is repulsed.

''Aw, come on. I'm really a nice guy. You know what they say. Inside every fat person...'' Krueger's finger blades jut out of the abdomen and start tearing a huge slit up the front of his body. The Fat Man starts to fold back as Freddy's head pops out of the front.

''...is a maniac trying to get out!''

Freddy steps out of the Fat Man, shuffling the bulbous remains aside. He towers over Gina. That creepy serious look on his face again. Gina gasps in horror as Krueger moves in. Then a hand is seen tapping on Freddy's shoulder, he turns to see Jacob with an electric infused fist.

''Room Service'' He says before punching Freddy in the face with his fist, sparks flying off from the impact; he flies across the room before landing in a tumbled heap. 5 explosions of light burst into the room. The Dream Police materialize. Freddy jumps up growling. Power Cop grabs him from behind. Blade leaps over to the bed and in a flash of steel, releases Gina from her satin bonds. Jacob yanks Gina off the bed and pulls her towards the door.

''Come on!''

Freddy jumps out of Power Cop's grip and the Dream Police surround him as the two teenagers bolt out of the room. Jacob pulls Gina along as the hotel room door slams shut by itself. Gina yells at Jacob.

''Let go of me!''

She squirms out of Jacob's grip and bounces away from him like he has the plague. Crashing is heard from the hotel room. A violent battle is under way. Jacob pleads with Gina.

''I'm here to help!''

He holds out his hand to her. Gina shivers, than looks into Jacob's sincere eyes. Sounds of destruction continue behind the door as the girl battles with her worst fear. Finally Gina takes Jacob's hand. They start running down the corridor…together.

The entire room is filled with swirling dust and smoke, completely obscuring everything from sight. As the sound of breaking furniture and grunting fighter's echoes, a few pieces of debris bounce into view…And then there is silence. The dust settles and the smoke dissipates. The Dream Police stand alone in the rubble of a totally trashed room, with no sign of Freddy.

Blade looks around ''Where'd he go?''

Sound turns to Power ''I thought you had him''.

''What, I threw him to you''.

Kristen turns to the door and knows ''Jacob''

One corridor after another Jacob runs, Gina trailing behind him, the two of them trying to find a way out. They pass a door. The door slams open and Jacob is pulled in; Gina stands helplessly as Jacob is sucked in. The last thing he sees is Gina trying to reach for him only for Freddy to grab her and close the door on her.

The next Jacob knows he is drowning; he bursts through the surface of water and looks around to see he is in his school swimming pool. He swims over to the side and gets out. Once he's out he hears something, growling, but as the sound gets louder it becomes more of a car motor sound. Jacob looks around to see where the sound is coming from; ready for one of Freddy's tricks.

CRASH! Jacob turns expecting to see Freddy; but instead sees someone crashing through the window. As the person gets up Jacob gets a good look at the boy's face and is shocked beyond belief. The boy was probably 1 or 2 years older than he was, looked so much like him; and he had a face that Jacob has seen before once…before he was even born…his father Dan Jordon.

Dan gets to his feet and looks around, it's obvious he can't see Jacob; the telephone in the office starts ringing and Dan tries to break in to get to it. Jacob stands there watching motionless, not knowing Freddy was standing right behind him now.

''Look familiar''.

Jacob clenches his fist, but is unsure of what to do.

''You know you can save him'' Freddy now starts to talk in Jacob's voice ''Basically, in the Dream world if you wake up and your holding onto something, that thing can be brought out through your dream. Well Jacob come on, you have a chance to save him, just reach out and wake up ''.

Jacob still stared at his father frantically trying to get to the phone; Jacob's breathing and heart beats are frantic, he knew Freddy was right he could save his dad. Dan ran outside and tried to get into his van, but it's locked. He turns to see a motorbike with the keys still in.

''Better hurry Jacob''.

Without thinking Jacob starts taking a few steps forward and reaches his hand out in front of him. Freddy smiles watching as Jacob made his way; but then frowned as Jacob turned back to look him in the eye.

''Where is Gina?'' And as a tear trickles down his face, Dan drives off out of sight. Freddy turns over to the pool, and so does Jacob. The pool is now full of dark red blood. With a flick of his claw, a geyser of blood is shot at Jacob. He quickly creates a force-field around himself and watches the blood wash off. Once the blood is gone, Jacob turns to Freddy again…only problem is he's gone.

''No…no, no, no!'' Jacob shouts as he crashes to his knees and punches the ground in frustration, causing shockwaves which destroy the swimming pool. Jacob sits there crying for failing to stop Freddy, failing to save Gina and failing to save his dad. The Dream police run up next to him. Jacob spins around angry.

''You let him get away!''

Kristen steps forward ''It's difficult, he is more powerful than us…''

''And me. I can't beat him''.

Power Cop now steps forward ''Oh so you're just going to give up''.

''I've tried…I've tried and failed, I can't save anyone. And I can't stop Krueger, look at all the people he has killed, no one could stop him. Not me, you…or my mother''.

Another voice spoke ''You think no one can stop him?''

Jacob looks up to see the Dream Police move aside, and from behind them approached a nun. Jacob couldn't make out the face, but for some reason it looked like it was changing. And she probably did, for now she spoke in a different much younger voice.

''Krueger is pure evil, and he believes himself to be a God. And he could be; for a God needs mortals to feed him, to worship him, to believe in him. And if you think that he is nothing...then he is nothing. I discovered that long ago''.

As the nun stops in front of Jacob, he can get a good look at her face. She looked no older than 22, pretty a real girl next door type of look. And although Jacob didn't know her, he felt a real connection with her. Like the Dream Police she once had an identity, and Jacob without thinking or even knowing, said it.

''…Nancy Thompson?''

''You are more powerful then he could ever be Jacob, he is trying to stop you from reaching the true power you have, your mother's power''.

''But…he can do anything''.

''And yet, when I turned my back, when I ceased to believe in him. For a few seconds, he lost everything; his control, his fear, his power. They couldn't help him''.

''They? Who's they?''

''The Dream Demons…the ones that gave Krueger his power''.

''I'm sorry Nancy, I've tried everything, I've giving my all. And I can't turn my back to him, not without 4 scratch marks on my back''.

Kristen steps forward, nods to Nancy telling her she should talk, she lets her ''Jacob, I knew your mother. The old Alice. She was shy, timid and an active daydreamer. She didn't believe she could ever achieve anything great. But when I met her…after everything me and the others here went through, I didn't think I would be able to cope. Alice was kind to me, her and her brother taught me about being a normal kid; and deep down something told me, Alice will achieve great things one day. She transformed into The Dream Master, a hero of children. And I know that you can do that too''.

Jacob remembered her mother, he reached into his pocket only to remember the bracelet's with Karen. He then thought his mother had lost almost everyone she loved, and went through it on her own; and yet she pulled through, on her own. He took his hand out of his pocket and closed it, not needing think of his mother for help. He knew if she could pull through, he could. He nodded to Kristen, who in return nodded back. Then Jacob turned to Nancy.

''Nancy, I need to know…who is the Dream God?''

Nancy looked deep into his eyes, as if seeing the answer right there ''You already know her''.

That's when it clicked in Jacob's head and his world span on its head ''Karen, Karen Miller'' He remembered, Karen having no dream powers, her shock of pulling something out of the dream (possibly cause she could do that without touching). She was always close by when Krueger affected the real world.

Nancy spoke to Jacob again ''You are the only one that can stop him Jacob, you have too before it's too late. Before he takes everyone and everything'' Jacob just shakes his head.

All is black. Except for Freddy and Gina. He has her from behind, his hands locked on her shoulders.

''Ah...alone at last''.

Gina cries horribly like a person who knows death is seconds away. Freddy wraps his arms around her, hugging her. And he keeps wrapping his arms. They stretch and elongate, wrapping once around his body and then around her's again. And then again. Freddy's rubber limbs curl around and around and around Gina's quivering body. Spiraling up and down. Encircling on all sides on every part of her, touching and grabbing her everywhere. Until Krueger's arms cover her entirely. Gina whimpers.

''Touching, isn't it?''

And he starts to squeeze. Gina gags as Freddy's snake-like embrace tightens around her, draining the life out of Gina's body.

Jacob wakes with a start as Karen moves over too him

''Are you alright?''

''Gina!'' He simply replies.

He jumps out of bed, barges past the door, and dashes down the corridor. They run to Gina's room and fling the door open. Gina's in bed, her tongue sticking grotesquely out from the corner of her mouth, her skin completely blue. Jacob and Karen run to her to try and help. Gina's already dead. But Freddy's not quite done with her yet. Jacob and Karen watch as Gina's chest caves in. Karen screams and hides her face in Jacob's chest; he turns away as well. He thought about Gina and Wesley, how they didn't deserve this, who Krueger was to powerful to stop. But now he had someone who could stop him…the person he cares about and wants to protect the most.


	10. A Plan & A Deal

**A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 6: The Dream God**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. I'm gaining no profit from this as I'm just a fan wanting to tell the story of what would have been the sixth film

Note: I would like to thank Calluna Rose, ShadowLord and Darkness Takes Over for their reviews again. Also, SlasherFanatic26 I would like to thank for the good review! Thanks!

Rated: 15 (Strong Violence, Psychological Horror and Moderate Language)

**Chapter 10: A Plan & A Deal **

Sunday 18th June 2005 07:56am

The coroner's back, the neighborhood gawks. Jacob, Karen and Scott sit on the front steps in a daze. But this time there are police barricades up. In another part of the front yard, Mr. and Mrs. Ross are with a social worker, Mr. Silverman. Mary Ross is crying while her husband David is having a heated argument with Silverman. The kids watch on gloomily. The social worker leaves as Mr. Ross walks over to the kids. Mary walks right by them and into the house, to broken up over something to talk.

''Pack your bags, kids''.

''You're kicking us out?'' Jacob asks.

''No. They're taking you away. They say it's for your own good''.

''They can't do that'' Karen gasps.

''Yes, they can. They consider Mary and I possibly unfit to act as foster parents. They're going to find temporary homes for you until this mess is straightened out. I'm so very sorry''.

Karen runs up to David and hugs him desperately ''No, please''

He holds her ''They're not calling it an accident this time. They don't really know what to call it''.

Karen lets go. Scott stands up ''What's going to happen to us?''

''You'll be alright''.

''What's going to happen to you?'' Karen asks.

''I don't know. They're thinking of pressing charges''.

Jacob is shocked ''Aw, Jesus...''

Mr. Ross tries to keep calm ''Come on. A car from juvenile hall will be here in an hour'' He leads them up the stairs.

Inside an office at juvenile hall, Mr. Silverman, the social worker, is talking to the teenagers. Karen and Scott look understandably worried. Jacob looks like he has problems as well.

''I'm sure most of you know how this works already. You'll be assigned new foster homes tomorrow afternoon. Tomorrow morning the police will be talking to you regarding the matter at the old house''.

''Are we considered suspects?'' Scott asks.

''You'll talk to the police about that. Don't worry. We'll all try and work this out''.

Karen speaks up ''Will we be able to go back to the Ross's?''

''I don't know. You'll have a place to stay in the mean time''.

She speaks up again ''Will we at least be together?''

''No. We don't have anybody willing to take more than one person. I'm afraid you'll be split up''.

The teenagers walk glumly out of the office. Jacob is still strangely silent, not making eye contact with anyone.

''Jacob, what are we going to do?'' Karen asks.

''…I don't know''.

Jacob truthfully didn't know what to do; Karen was the Dream God the only one who could stop Krueger. But Jacob cared about her too much to take the risk of losing her.

''What do you mean? we have to think of…''

''No Karen there can't be a we; I have to do this alone. No help…just me and him''.

Jacob walks on ahead of them. Karen is flabbergasted. She stops and just stands there with Scott. The two of them watching Jacob walk away.

The 3 kids each had dorm rooms for which they were spending the night. It was around 11 at night, lights were out ages ago; but Jacob is dressed and quietly trying to open the locked window.

''So you don't know what to do huh?'' Jacob turns to see an angry Karen sneak through the door.

''I said I have to do this alone''.

''So after everything we've been through, you're going rouge…why?''.

''Because I'm the only one who can stop…''

''No, you said there was someone else that could kill Freddy. Why can't I help you find that person''.

Jacob was pacing back and forth, he was running out of excuses ''Be…Because…the Dream Police are the only help I need''.

''No that's not the reason''.

''I don't want to lose you like my mum…you want to know the truth, you're the person he's after, you are the Dream God!''

Karen stands there dazed, as Jacob sinks on his bed and puts his face in his hands ''Karen…when I showed you the picture I brought out of the dream you looked like you've seen something like that before…have you?''

Karen walks over slowly and sits by Jacob on his bed ''Sometimes, I dream of swimming in a lake, a lake of liquid crystals. Sometimes when I wake up, the paper says how a lake or a river in other countries lose all pollution and actually grow crystals. I remember one time, about 2 years ago; I dreamed I was swimming in a lake in the early 20th century I can't remember when exactly. And then I heard about this lake that was discovered in a place called Higgins Haven; where crystals were discovered in the early 20th century. I didn't know what exactly, but I knew something was wrong with me''.

Jacob moves a strand of hair from her face, Karen turns to him.

''Nothing is wrong with you. To me, these powers are incredible; I love them and so did my mum. But Freddy loves them to. And he will kill to keep them…and I don't want you to…cause…I really care about you a lot''.

Karen smiles back at him ''That is the exact same reason why I want to help''.

''I know. But I can't fight him, and protect you from him at the same time. I need to get as far away from you as possible; he doesn't know it, but he still needs me to get to you. If I'm too far away…he can't get you''.

Karen brings out Alice's bracelet and gives it to Jacob. He takes it, holds Karen's hand and fits it down her wrist.

''It's as if destiny wants to pull us apart'' Karen said.

''That happened with Romeo & Juliet, they ended up together''.

''Dead''

They both laugh quietly, Jacob speaks ''This ending is going to be different. I'm not giving up''.

''If you did, I'd kill you myself'' They both quietly laugh again and look in to each other's eyes again. They move their heads closer, and their lips touch. They share a tender kiss together for a few seconds, they pull back for a bit; and Karen whispers.

''We still have one night together'' They kiss again more passionately this time, and lie down onto the bed, hand in hand, sharing what might be their last night together.

In Scott's room, he is sitting on his chair thinking about everything that has happened. He thought about Gina and Wesley; they were like family (or at least better than his old one), and yet he treated them badly. He stands up, gets a cigarette out of his pocket as well as his lighter and is about to light it. But stops and tosses the lighter and cigarette away. He sits back down and falls right through the chair, not appearing underneath. He just disappears.

Outside of Jacob's dorm, he finally manages to unlock the window. He climbs out and makes his way across the road; on the other side he stops and looks up to see Karen looking out the window, watching him as he smiles one last time at her, then runs. Jacob has been running for an hour nearly. Soon the buildings he passes become less frequent, and he starts smelling country air. Tired and thinking he's far enough, he stops and sits on the ground next to an old barn house. Getting his breathing back to normal speed, he begins to do some meditation his mum taught him. His breathing slows; his head becomes numb until finally…he's asleep.

His eyes blast open straight away, he gets to his feet. He is standing in the middle of a road; he stares down into the darkness, fixed on the gloominess in front of him; a look of vengeance beginning to grow.

''I'm home''.

FLASH! In 5 bursts the Dream Police appear directly across from him. Jacob holds his ground. Kristen moves forward ''Where is Karen?''

''Change of plans, we take Krueger down ourselves''.

''Jacob, we need as many allies as we have to stop him''.

''No, Nancy said I can beat him myself if I use my full power. I know I can beat him…I'm not losing Karen like my mum''.

Kristen stares heavily at him for a second until ''Okay. Your plan?''

''I draw him out…then we jump him''.

KABOOOOOOOOM! A huge brick wall, 100 feet high and spreading out across the street and through the houses, blasts up from the asphalt. Right between the Police and Jacob. Jacob has hardly any time to react before a perfectly round hole opens up underneath him…and Jacob falls into darkness. Sound Cop stands up and his body begins to vibrate. A new noise emits from his mouth, a high pitched squeal.

And like the walls of Jericho, the bricks in front of them fall apart and tumble to the ground. Dust settles and the Police walk over the rubble to the other side. They see that Jacob is gone.

''Fan out'' Kristen yells and the Dream Police break formation and scatter.

A hole opens up in the road and whoosh, Jacob is shot up into the street. He spins around, trying to get his bearings. It doesn't take him long. He knows exactly where he is.

''Okay Krueger…you want to play your rules'' He starts to run, he jumps over a procession of rats making their way across the street and just keeps on sprinting. Until he reaches a certain house. He catches his breath as he looks at the building, pain registering on his face. He moves towards the house, past mailbox; a mailbox that reads JOHNSON. Jacob opens the door and walks in. He turns on a light switch. A lamp sputters into semi-life, and keeps sputtering, casting a candle-like glow over the interior. Cobwebs and dust cover everything. Rats and tarantula spiders skitter about. Jacob grits his teeth and walks in deeper.

Scott falls out of a tree and lands with a THUD. He groans, slowly gets to his feet and takes in his surroundings. The road is dark and desolate. The street lights emit a grim brown glow and there are no stars or moon in the sky. Sounds echo through the trees and buildings. Weird moans, odd gurgling, eerie whispers, and an occasional unearthly howl.

''Oh, this is lovely''.

He starts cautiously walking down the sidewalk. Something flies by with a flapping. Scott ducks. Was it a bird or a bat or what? It's already gone. Then a deep (Tony Todd) voice calls out from behind a tree.

''Youth''

Scott turns, he is understandably jumpy ''Who's there''.

The dark figure of a man starts walking towards him. Scott backs away.

''Youth…the curse of mortals. The shrine of pure spirit. The infants of nature…And the feast of the Dream Demon'' The Man steps out into the light. He is 9 feet tall, has 3 eyes and a hump back. Scott yelps.

''Holy Jesus Christ''.

The Man grins and Scott starts stumbling away.

''I…am not of Christ. This place is not of God's. He lives here, he breathes here, he feeds here''.

''W…wh…who?''

''He made a deal with them…the Demons. They gave him eternal power. And yet…he needs more, wants more. He has only swum half the river. And you can stop him, before he reaches the other side''.

Scott was starting to get the feeling Jacob wasn't as crazy as he seemed. And maybe if this guy does know how to stop Freddy…it'll make him look cool in front of Karen.

''Okay…so what do I do?''

The man/thing points to a building behind him. Scott nods to him wearily, and staggers toward the saloon. He looks back to see the man step back into the shadow. A puttering neon sign, ÔSPRINGWOOD TAVERN', marks the local saloon. Muffled music seep through the cracks of the double doors. Scott goes in the entrance.

Dump is too clean a word, dive is too nice…abomination is more like it. A greenish haze covers everything. Instead of sawdust on the floor there is a collection of debris that looks like a compilation of human teeth, crushed bugs, and pools of unmentionable goo. Then there are the people. Imagine any profanity, any obscenity, and any blasphemy, add them all up - then double them. It wouldn't even come close to the patrons of this joint.

They dance, they yell, they drink bloody bubbling mixtures. There's a guy to the right that doesn't seem to mind that half his brain is showing. That girl over there has no jaw. In a booth is a couple that is connected at the lips. A ventriloquist on stage is entertaining the troops with his hand up the back of a real body.

Scott steps through the door and blinks about a dozen times. He then carefully moves forward, trying to keep his eyes in their sockets. He slides up to the bar next to a mutant who's head is on backwards, his arms lean on the bar while his face looks out into the crowd. He has to twist his neck to sip his vile drink.

The bartender fills a twisted glass with a sickly brown liquid and gives it to Scott. Chunks of matter float amongst the foam. Scott takes the drink warily and looks up at the bartender.

''Compliments of the man at the end of the bar''.

The bartender walks away and Scott cranes his head to look down the bar. The crowd blocks his view, but he can see a hand tapping nonchalantly on the surface of the wood. Scott picks up his drink, holding it at an arm's length, and heads down the bar. At the end of the bar, sits a man and thankfully for Scott a normal looking man.

But this man doesn't always look normal, right now he was wearing a red and green sweater, a brown hat and the nails on his right hand seem sharper than his left. Other times, he would have a glove of knives on that hand and his whole body would be burnt…this was Freddy without the things that made him terrifying.

Scott sits down in the chair next to him. Freddy sips coolly on some hideous concoction before speaking.

''Welcome to my favorite haunt''.

''So you're the man?'' Scott asks.

''At your service''.

''What's on your mind?''

''A deal''.

Scott seems a bit puzzled ''A deal? I thought I was going to get info or…''

''Kill Jacob'' Freddy interrupts.

Scott, valiantly holding on to his nerve, raises an eyebrow.

''Why would I want to do that?''

''I thought you wanted to know how to kill who's causing all this''.

Now Scott was confused ''That kid isn't a killer''.

''Really, so Jacob arrives. Out of no-where, no records, saying he's from a place that doesn't even exist. He starts talking of people dying in their sleep. And when your friends for asleep…they don't wake up. Sounds a tiny bit suspicious''.

Scott is giving this some serious thought, and is losing track of what to say ''He said it is someone else…''

''And have you ever heard of this killer. I mean, if he was a child murderer like Jacob said…don't you think you would have heard about it?''.

This was the moment Scott was actually starting to believe him.

Freddy speaks again ''First Wesley, then Gina. If you don't hurry, I'm afraid you're next''.

''What about Karen?''

''Oh, he'll probably hold onto her for a bit; she is a beautiful young lady, he will have years getting sexual pleasures out of her. But soon, he will start getting violent towards her, and then once he feels her little body can't take anymore…''

''Shut up'' Scott shouts, pounding his fist on the table. All the mutants turn towards them, but Freddy just gives them one little glare and they all go about their business. Scott gives serious thought about this, maybe Jacob was the killer. There was nothing to say he wasn't. He then thought about what Freddy said he might do to Karen…

''There's a catch isn't there?''

''No catch. In fact, if you kill him you can have anything. Power? You deserve it; you're a take-charge kind of guy, Scott. Like when you took charge of your father'' Suddenly Freddy is spinning a gun on the bar with his hand. Scott grimaces.

''Leave my father out of this''.

''Alright…but we'll bring back Karen in to this''.

That was Freddy's trump card. It really hits a nerve in Scott.

''Karen's everything you ever wanted. I know about your dreams of her…'' Freddy then waves his hand in Scott's face, and he suddenly shape-shifts into Karen ''…I know how you can use your dream power to pretend to be anyone you want…'' Scott shape-shifts back to himself.

''…And yet, you only turn into her, why? Is it cause she only loves you in your dreams?'' Scott looks into his drink to see his dreams in the reflection. His dreams of switching back and forth between himself and Karen; the Karen part telling him how much she loved him.

''Imagine this as a reality, where she loves you for being yourself. And not fearing your rage''.

Scott is forming tears in his eyes, one tear drops into the drink and the dream in the reflection vanishes. He grabs the drink and stares inside wanting it to come back. He then slowly turns to Freddy.

''How do I find him?''

Freddy smiles as he picks up Scott's drink take a quick sip and throw the juices in Scott's face. He screams in agony, as it looks as if the drink is burning his face. Steam coming from his eyes; in his pupils he can see Jacob sleeping next to a barn house. The pain disappears and Scott gets back to his feet, he then looks around to see he is back in his dorm-room. Imprinted in his mind is the location of Jacob.

Karen is walking down the hallway, making her way back to her dorm-room. She looks out the window to see Scott making his way across the road, the same way Jacob went. Karen sensing trouble climbs out the window and follows him. She is too far away to be noticed and too far away to see the gun in his hand; the gun Freddy had in the dream, the gun he used to kill his father…and the gun he will use to kill Jacob.

* * *

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter; but the last chapters are my favourite. A little preview: Chapter 11-You will see a full fight between the Dream Police and Freddy. Chapter 12-Jacob and Freddy will have the battle to end all battles. Chapter 13-Will be the final chapter, who will win? Also I will make a Chapter 14 for Behind-the-scenes; such as the diffrences between the original script and my version (the story you are reading), the actors I would cast for the roles, Q&A so if you want to ask any questions about anything I will answer them in that chapter, and finally a teaser trailer for an upcoming Nightmare on Elm Street project by me and fellow fanfic writer ShadowLord!_


	11. To Know the Enemy

**A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 6: The Dream God**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. I'm gaining no profit from this as I'm just a fan wanting to tell the story of what would have been the sixth film

Note: Thank you ShadowLord and Calluna Rose again. You guys are terrific!

Rated: 15 (Strong Violence, Psychological Horror and Moderate Language)

**Chapter 11: To Know the Enemy**

Jacob opens the door into darkness, and walks into his mother's bedroom. He turns on the light and a red haze blankets the room. Jacob looks up. The dish-like ceiling lamp is filled with blood. Jacob walks into the room, tears welling. He walks by Alice's vanity, her makeup still sitting there as if she might show up and use it at any moment. He steps up to a wardrobe closet and touches the edges of it lightly. He reaches out and slowly, almost reverently, opens the doors.

He sees the body of a man, hanged. The body was swinging gently left to right. He couldn't see the face as there was a hat covering it.

''Hello''.

Jacob jumps back and screams.

Freddy Krueger walks out of the wardrobe and stands there watching Jacob, before giving him a smile.

''Ah Jacob how you've grown. And I didn't think you had it in you; shame I really wanted to be her first''.

''You stay away from her''.

Freddy then starts to chuckle as if he just stabbed Jacob right in the back ''So she's the Dream God''

''I said stay away from her!'' Jacob shoots electricity from his fingers at Freddy, only for him to disappear as they strike the wardrobe blowing it apart. Jacob starts looking around for him. Still invisible, Freddy's voice booms in Jacob's ears.

''I've been with you your whole life. I'm like the father you never had''.

''You murdered him''.

''Wrong…you murdered him. Wasn't it your dreams that killed them all?''

''Shut up''.

''And it's only made worse cause you were a mistake''.

''Shut up''.

''Did you actually think Alice wanted a child that young, she didn't want you. In fact when she found out it was your dreams killing her friends…she thought about aborting you''.

''SHUT UP!'' Jacob screams at the top of his voice. The force of it blows the whole roof off the house. Soon there is silence, Jacob starts looking around; he can't hear him, or see him.

''I'm still here'' Jacob looks next to him to see Freddy grab him by the neck and chock slam him to the floor, so hard Jacob crashes through the top floor and falls into his front-room. He gets up only to see Freddy next to him and chock-slam him to the floor again.

''It's really unfair; I've been with you since the beginning. I think it's time for vice-versa''.

Freddy lets go and Jacob gets to his feet, only to find himself standing in complete blackness. He takes 2 steps forward.

''AHHHHH!'' A man screams right in Jacob's face, he quickly avoids the man and looks around to see himself in some kind of dungeon, surrounded by hundreds of prisoners. None of them notice him, and casually walk about. Jacob tries to look past them, trying to find Freddy. Then all the prisoners stop moving, Jacob stands on his guard as they all turn…but not to him. Jacob sees what they're all staring at, a young nun cowering in the corner. All the prisoners start to advance on her. Her cries for help falling on deaf ears. Jacob walks forward to save her, but his way is cut off by a prisoner…a prisoner that is looking right at him.

His head tilts to his left shoulder a bit as he speaks ''Better get some of that. Who knows…maybe I'll get lucky'' Jacob recognized that voice, it was Freddy's voice. And the face was Freddy's pre-being burned alive. Could this have been Freddy's real father?

As the Freddy prisoner turns the whole scene around Jacob disintegrates, and underneath it is another setting. Like peeling the wallpaper off, Jacob now finds himself in a hallway corridor, in his school. Jacob starts making his way down the corridor; he looks to his left to see the register for each class and on the 5th grade class and name grabs his attention…his name Jacob Johnson. As Jacob moves closer the name changes…Alice Johnson, and does so again Kristen Parker, and again Nancy Thompson, and a final time…Freddy Underwood. But then the last name is angrily crossed out, replaced underneath by a hastily scrawled KRUEGER!!!

''Did everyone go to this school?''

Outside of the school Krueger stands there, waiting for his next prey the Dream Police. And he didn't have to wait long as a sudden roar fills the air. Freddy looks around for its source. And Sound Cop drops down on him with a smack. The two of them tumble, and then both jump up. Freddy laughs. Sound Cop's body is shaking with fury, and he opens his mouth. The loudest sound yet comes from Sound Cop. KABOOM! A blast of air at Mach 3 smacks into Freddy and sends him sailing back, SMASHING right through the saloon wall.

Freddy flies sideways, right through the bar destroying chandeliers as he careens through and punches yet another huge hole through the opposite wall.

Jacob is shuffling down the stairs, and then the lights go out. Pure darkness for a second, and then a light emits from a classroom. Jacob moves closer, hearing nothing at first. But when he looks into the class, it comes to life. Children playing in their class, no teacher around to stop them from rioting and damaging. Jacob walks in, by now he knows they can't see him; he looks at the back of the class to see a small, young boy sitting in his desk playing with the school pet rat. He is stroking it gently, admiring its fur coat.

Another thing the boy likes about the rat is its hand; the boy seems fascinated by its claws. The design of them, the sharpness of them seems to intrigue him. The boy was brought out of his thoughts when a paintbrush is thrown at him right in his eye. Jacob looks on to see the whole class move over to the whimpering boy, taunting at him.

''Son of a hundred maniacs, son of a hundred maniacs, son of a hundred maniacs…'' The boy's whimpers quickly turn from fear to rage, as he grabs a nearby mallet and kills the rat. The other children start screaming and run away from him as Jacob stands there and watches the young Freddy hold the blood soaked mallet, an evil smirk appearing on his face…enjoying the power of fear.

The dust is just starting to settle in the saloon as a THUD is heard coming from the hole in the opposite wall. Quickly followed by Freddy's soaring body. Krueger SMASHES into some tables and slides across the floor. Power Cop steps through the hole, his fists clenched. Freddy stands up and dusts himself off.

Power bolts over, grabs Krueger, raises him over his head like a wrestler, slams him down on the bar, and shoves Freddy, knocking glasses and ashtrays aside until he SMACKS into yet another poor wall. Krueger barely gets back on his feet when Power Cop is right on him again. Power swings, but this time Freddy ducks. CRACK! Power Cop's punch blows the support column to dust. Freddy twirls around. And the two of them start to punch each other.

It's a barroom brawl between non-humans as Power Cop and Freddy Krueger exchange multiple blows. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Freddy nails Power Cop, whose head barely seems to budge from the hits. POW! POW! POW! Power Cop lays into Krueger, sending him spinning and tumbling only to pick him up and start the process all over again. This goes on for a while, and Krueger appears to be losing.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! Power Cop is punching Freddy towards the door. Krueger flies out of the double doors and somersaults onto the pavement. Sound Cop is a few yards away, he looks up as Freddy gets back up.

''No more playing around'' Freddy sneers.

Power Cop steps through, looking for blood.

''Kincaid!'' Joey tries to warn him…too late.

BAM! Freddy's fist slams right in Power Cop's face. He's actually forced down into the ground, lying dazed. BAM! Freddy hits him again. Power Cop is sinking into his crater. BAM! BAM! BAM! Freddy pummels Power further into the ground. A rumbling is heard. Freddy looks up to see Sound Cop starting to open his mouth. Krueger telekinetically grabs a rock from the crater and shoots it at Sound Cop.

THUNK! The rock lands squarely in Sound Cop's mouth, stretching it painfully and blocking it completely. Sound Cop reels from the impact. Tries to pull out the firmly wedged plug.

Freddy turns back to Power Cop, BAM! Hits him and as the crater goes deeper, Power starts sinking into the ground. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Like hammering a nail until Power Cop disappears into the ground.

Freddy starts walking out of the crater expecting to finish the struggling Sound Cop off. But instead sees Wizard Cop stand in between them. Wizard brings a pack of cards out of his pocket and fires them at Freddy, on impact they explode in a blast of multiple colours. As the clouds disappear, Wizard's smile is whipped clean of his face as he sees Freddy standing, staring and smiling back at him.

''Told you already kid, I don't believe in fairy-tales''.

Wizard then shoots mystic energy beams from his fingers at Freddy. Again he just stands and smiles. He then raises his hand in the air, and a little sphere of fire is produced. The mystic beams then change course from Freddy into the fireball, and once that happens, it becomes around a 30 feet bigger. Freddy throws it at Wizard. Wizard stands his ground and puts his hands out in front of him, hoping to stop the ball of fire; but he and Sound Cop are consumed by it and BOOM!

Jacob makes his way down some more stairs, and soon the wall disintegrates and changes again. Jacob reaches the bottom of the stairs, and from the looks of it he's in a basement; an old, dusty, sickly basement. But if he didn't know better, it would look like a bedroom; as there was a sleeping bag, a little bathroom, and crisp bags and chocolate bar wrappers.

Jacob then saw a man sitting with his back turned in the corner; he looked in his early or mid 20s. Jacob moves closer to the man, and when he gets a view of his front side, let's just say if Jacob hadn't seen some of the most disgusting things in his life this would make him throw up. The man was using a knife to cut himself in the stomach, deep gashes across his lower boy; yet the man was smiling and not feeling the pain he was causing himself. And despite a younger face, Jacob knew who this man was, Freddy.

''Boy!'' A booming voice is heard coming down the stairs. A man walks down, Mr. Underwood, Freddy's step-father.

''It's time to take your medicine boy!'' Underwood was holding his trouser belt in his hand, and had rolled it up to use as a whip. Freddy gets up from where he was sitting and walks up to the angry senior, with an unsettling smirk on his face. Underwood starts smacking Freddy across the face with the belt, and yet he doesn't flinch…and worse, seems to enjoy it.

''Thank you sir…may I have another?'' Freddy laughs at the old man, Underwood now more confused than angry hits Freddy across the face harder. Freddy is having the time of his life tormenting him, until he grabs his arm, and breaks it in two.

Underwood crumbles to the ground holding his broken arm. Freddy turns back to the table where he had the knife ''You want to know the secret of pain…'' And from the draw of the table, Freddy brings out something and places it in his hand. Once he turns to his father and Jacob sees what Freddy has in his hand, his heart stops; Freddy is wearing his glove. The knife he was using just now was the final one, he has screwed it on.

He bends down to his whimpering step-father ''…If you just accept it, it will become your most powerful ally'' With that said Freddy slashes him across the face. Mr. Underwood is Freddy's first human victim. Just as Jacob can't take anymore the scene seems to change again, except he is still in the same basement, but instead of looking like a child's bedroom…this was more like a mortal version of Hell.

Everywhere Jacob looked, there were weapons of Freddy's; prototype gloves, knives and most disturbing of all…pictures and possessions of young children. Jacob looks ahead to see an older Freddy chanting something, and cutting something. Jacob moves forward to see Freddy dismembering a sheep, and using the blood for paint and his claw for a paintbrush, he is blessing carving on the wall. 3 piranha looking demons…The Dream Demons.

On the street outside the saloon; the dust has settled and despite the explosion the buildings remain undamaged. Freddy looks to see if Wizard or Sound Cop are still standing…they are nowhere to be seen. Freddy laughs and laughs and laughs... KACHUNK! until a knife embeds itself in his back. Krueger spins around.

CHUNK! CHUNK! CHUNK! Three more knives slam into his body as he staggers back in surprise. Blade Cop stands twenty feet away reaching into thin air and whipping out knife after knife, flinging them at Freddy. They sail like flying bullets.

CHUNK! CHUNK! CHUNK! Krueger falls back from the sheer force of the onslaught, at least a dozen blades sticking out of his body. Blade stops. She stands there for a beat, waiting to see what Freddy will do next. Krueger sways, looking like an inhuman pincushion. Then he grins. His body steadies, and he suddenly tenses his body. POP! POP! POP! The daggers shoot out of his torso and limbs, clattering to the ground.

The girl in black steps back and raises her arms. Two-foot-long sabers jut out from her forearms. They're not held by her, they're a part of her, exiting from the tops of her wrists under her clenched fists. She crosses the blades in front of her.

Freddy smiles more devilish now ''Ah... a girl after my own heart''.

Freddy shoots out his finger knives and they extend to double their normal size.

Blade smiles devilish now ''En guard you bastard''

SWOOP/CLANG! A swordfight ensues. Freddy swinging his four long knives. Blade slashing her rapier-arms. They lunge, they parry, they leap, they duck…CLANG! They connect. SCREEEEE. Metal scrapes metal. Blade Cop and Freddy are equally matched. Blade moves to get the upper hand.

CLINK! CLINK! Blades shoot out of the girl's elbows. Now when she takes a swing with her fists, another sword is right behind it on the follow-through. Freddy gets caught off-guard. Gets slashed twice in the shoulder and twirls away. Then starts to move faster. Blade counters with an equally increased intensity. Freddy ducks, swoops out twice quickly. A fold of black cloth drops down on Blade's stomach, revealing naked skin and a little blood.

Blade becomes airborne, twirling her legs up and out as a blade juts momentarily from her right heel, chopping off Freddy's left hand. Krueger stumbles back in astonishment, but quickly, astonishment turns to frustration as the two converge again, swinging away at an incredible rate. An impossible rate.

The basement Jacob is in hasn't changed much, just a few newspaper articles added. As Jacob looks closer he can see the headlines: SPRINGWOOD SLASHER STRIKES AGAIN, MORE CHILDREN FOUND DEAD, and more too horrifying to read without thinking of it. He is brought out of his thoughts when he hears a scream from behind him. A woman stands there screaming at the sight of which she is seeing. She quickly runs up the stairs; Jacob follows her.

Jacob reaches the tops of the stairs and finds himself in a back yard. He looks forward to see the woman groveling to Freddy, a Freddy now maybe in his mid 30s.

''I won't tell'' She keeps saying, but it obviously falls of deaf ears as Freddy proceeds to strangle her. Jacob charges forward and gives the Freddy one of his trademark electric punches…or he would have if he didn't faze right through him. Jacob turns and tries to kick, but again goes through the Freddy. Again and again Jacob tries to stop him, but it is pointless as the life of the woman slips away, and she falls next to Freddy's feet.

Freddy turns to the house and he sees a young girl that has seen the whole ordeal, and Freddy starts moving towards her. Jacob tries again to stop Freddy, using more of his powers; flamethrower, telekinetic, energy blasts, they all just either faze him or disappear before impact. He can't bear to watch as Freddy puts his arms on the girl's shoulders; but he hears a conversation going on with them.

''Don't worry baby, Mummy just had to take her medicine for snooping in daddy's special work''.

Jacob watches as the little girl is quivering under her father's black humor.

''But you won't tell will you?''

''…I…won't tell''.

Freddy smiles at his daughter.

The scene changes again, this time inside a workhouse with Freddy sitting at a table fixing up his claw. Jacob saw a newspaper tumble to his feet; he picks it up to see that Freddy was released from trial cause of an unsigned search warrant. And how his daughter (Kathryn Krueger) did tell about her mother's death and the police found out he was the Springwood Slasher. Jacob looked at Freddy again and realized something about his clothes. He was wearing his brown hat and green and brown sweater. And with his claw now fitted on his hand again, he looked like the dream version.

Jacob could then hear voices coming from outside, Freddy seemed to hear this also; he looked out the window only to have to dive out of the way as the parents throw fiery objects into the workhouse. Soon the whole place is set alight; Jacob appears to not feel the heat, but it sure is getting to Freddy. But then an ear-splitting screech is heard, and 3 black orbs appear in the air and from them the Dream Demons appear.

''Freddy, we know what you want''.

''I want it all'' Freddy pleaded to them.

''Then you shall be…forever'' The Demons then entered into Freddy's body as the flames consumed him.

The flames brought the workhouse down, and the scene changes, but this time like a 360 degree movie screen. Jacob watches as Freddy chases a younger Nancy through a boiler-room, kills each of the Dream Warriors, kills his uncle, kills his father and his mother. Jacob watches the horror of Freddy showing him each and everyone one of his nightmares; killing every child from young to old, singles to multiple victims. The movie screen then tears apart and the scenery is much different, and almost stops Jacob's heart…a nightmare version of New York.

Jacob looks around at the devastated landscape; the ruins of the Empire State Building, Big Ben, half destroyed pyramids. Everything was destroyed, the tallest thing standing; a fire palace standing 1000s of feet high, around it giant scarecrows of Freddy. Suddenly the scarecrows come alive and make their way towards Jacob. Jacob unleashes a large blue flamethrower and set the front scarecrow alight; but as that one falls, Jacob looks behind it to see millions more coming after him.

And at their feet, children of all ages were stumbling towards him singing ''One Two, Freddy's coming for you. Three Four, Better lock your door. Five Six, Grab your crucifix. Seven Eight, Better stay up late. Nine Ten, Never sleep again'' Jacob stands ready for a long fight. Until a blinding light plucks him up and shoots up towards the sky.

''Jacob are you all right'' Kristen asks him.

''Yeah…thanks'' Jacob looks to see his is standing inside a sphere of light being held by Kristen and Nancy. Imagine standing inside a pearl…that is what this is like. The sphere disappears as they land on the ground. The first thing the group see are the battered Dream Police.

''Are you okay'' Nancy asks.

''We'll live'' Wizard replies.

''If we weren't already dead'' Power cuts in.

Jacob then thinks of something ''Wait…what happens if Freddy kills you here…again''.

The group all pull their visors up to reveal their worried faces. Nancy turns to Jacob ''If we were to fall in battle again. Then we can't appear in dreams at all…we will cease to exist''.

Jacob looks around to see the group then shift uneasily. Jacob stares at their wounds; Power's broken arms and legs, Sound's busted mouth, Wizard with his arms burnt to a crisp, and Blade with a large amount of cuts on herself. For the first time, Jacob is worried for their lives…or afterlives.

''Nancy…Kristen, get them out of here and get as far away as possible''.

Nancy grabs a hold of him as if he's just lost his mind ''Jacob…not bringing the Dream God was stupid, but understandable. But we are not running from this…''

''No…I'm not going to let anyone die, not anymore. I don't care if I have to fight until Judgment Day, I'm going to beat Freddy myself, just like mum''.

''Jacob…'' Kristen steps forward ''…You remember the nightmares before your birth, but you don't remember Alice's final fight with Krueger…''

Blade steps forward ''…You helped your mother defeat Freddy. She couldn't beat him alone…''

Now Wizard ''…She also needed all the dream powers of the children Freddy killed. So same again…''

Finally Power ''…Your going to need help taking down this mother-fucker. And if you still refuse…''

''…You're going to have to fight us as well'' Sound speaks.

They all stand in their formation, with Nancy standing in front of them ''We aren't leaving Jacob, you and your mother aren't the only ones destined to face Krueger''.

Jacob can't help but smile; even if he has lost the vote…he's never felt this good in a long time.

''Alright, you win''.

Freddy stands in the middle of the street, waiting to see if the Dream Police had anymore surprise attacks, nothing. He smiles feeling victorious. He teleports from the street and to the nightmare New York, expecting to find Jacob. He flies around, not seeing a thing. His frustration growing. He finds one of his scarecrow giants and flies towards it; he then sinks his claws into the head looking at the memories. He sees Jacob getting dragged away by the blinding light of sphere.

''I thought one of those little pigs were missing…wait, there's two with Jacob, how?'' Freddy looks at the memory even closer to get a better glimpse at the other person.

''Looks like they have someone in charge. Oh well, that just means more meat for the grinder'' He laughs at the thought, he was going to enjoy another little kill, once they were out of the way, the Dream God would be an easy target for him to…

''NANCY!'' He finally sees her standing with Jacob helping him escape. Now it made sense how the Dream Warriors returned. The rage inside Freddy exploded; he clenched his fists so hard, his knives started to sink through his hand. In an instant, the New York wasteland was destroyed as Freddy exploded in a ball of raging hell-like fire and rocketed across the Dream World setting everything alight.

''I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, YOU WON'T ESCAPE MY WRATH!''

Freddy was in light-speed, everything in his way was destroyed. His voice echoed in horrible rage.

''I GET YOU! YOU'LL ALL MINE!''


	12. Jacob vs Freddy

**A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 6: The Dream God**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. I'm gaining no profit from this as I'm just a fan wanting to tell the story of what would have been the sixth film

Note: Well here it is a full no-holds-bar fight between Jacob and Freddy. I know you've all been waiting for this battle. And I can guarantee you will not be disappointed. Thanks Darkness Takes Over & Calluna Rose for the review.

Rated: 15 (Strong Violence, Psychological Horror and Moderate Language)

**Chapter 12: Jacob vs. Freddy**

Karen keeps her distance from Scott; she knows deep down that Scott will do something he will regret. Scott keeps the gun hidden in his pocket, his mind twisted by Freddy now sets himself into killing Jacob; and with the mind-map he will find him.

Jacob watches as the stones on the side of the street start rumbling, with some actually floating just above the ground. Nancy and the other Dream Police notice this as well. The wind starts to build up, steam starts lifting from the ground.

Nancy knows ''He's coming''.

''AHHHHH'' Freddy explodes onto the other side of the street. Everything is blown away, the dust blinding the group temporarily. The dust settles and the group look forward to see the ghostly Springwood still standing, and with it a burnt, dream demon that is really ticked off. For the first time, Jacob isn't the first one Freddy looks at.

''You just won't die''.

''My thought exactly'' Nancy replies.

Jacob looks back to see the wounded allies trying to get to their battle formations. Jacob turns to Nancy.

''Let me take him first''.

''Jacob I thought we agreed…''

''I can't fight him at full power if you guys are in the way. Don't worry, we are still a team, if things get complicated then you can jump in. At least by then he'll be a bit weaker, please Nancy''.

Nancy gives this some thought; she looks back at the others and knows they won't last. She nods to Jacob and joins the others, and they start to move back a bit. Kristen doesn't seem too happy, seeing as she hasn't fought yet; she knows she's battle ready. But in the end gives Jacob a pat on the shoulder and joins the others. Jacob and Freddy are now alone, just as they wanted it.

''On the count of 3'' Freddy says. Jacob stands battle ready. The others have moved quite far away, but can still see the battlefield clearly.

''One''.

Jacob closes his eyes and replays his entire life and pre-life. From helping Freddy collect more souls, to his first steps, his grand-father's funeral, when his mother taught him how to ride a bike, his fight at school taking on about 6-7 kids.

''Two''.

In those seconds, his life played like a movie; up to more recent memories such as his final talk with his mum, to her death wish, meeting Karen, and them making love on their final night. With the memories finished he opened his eyes.

''Three…'' BAM! That instant Jacob's knee collided with Freddy's face. Jacob then absorbed the sound of the impact, creating an aura of colours, and firing it in Freddy's back sending him crashing into a building. Jacob then proceeded to melt the entire building onto Freddy. Soon the building is nothing more than a puddle of mush, with no sign of Freddy.

But Jacob knows he's not done yet, he then controls the mushy liquid and shoots it into another building. Freddy crashes through the other side, landing into a wall. His body stuck in there doesn't have time to react as Jacob teleports in front of him, and gives Freddy punch after punch at superhuman speed. The force of the punches sending Freddy through the wall, Jacob then comes through and sends at Freddy his biggest blue flamethrower yet. Hitting home, shockwaves emit across the street as the explosion rips everything apart.

The Dream Police watch in shock, amazed by Jacob's instant burst of energy. But it might be his only one, as Jacob is already starting to run out of breath. Jacob watches waiting to see if Freddy starts to attack. But then he hears like a whistling noise, and once he gets a good view of Freddy, Jacob can't believe it…Freddy is sitting on the ground…whistling.

Jacob charges at Freddy again. Freddy gets to his feet and is about to strike with his claw. But Jacob jumps over him, and controls the dust from the ground to shoot into Freddy's eyes. He lands behind Freddy, turns his hand into pure diamond and…BAM! Right on Freddy's cheek. He stumbles back as Jacob gives him another hard dig in his gut. Freddy coughs up a bit of blood; but then Jacob controls the blood, and using it as a knife he slashes across Freddy's face.

Jacob stands back and claps his hands together…BOOM! A huge sound wave sends Freddy into another building. Jacob then fires consecutive energy blasts into the building, blowing it to dust; or he would have it the ghostly house didn't keep repairing. Jacob puts his hand to his knees, breathing heavily; sweating like mad. Freddy's laugh is heard and Jacob looks up to see Freddy standing right in front of him.

Jacob jumps back, but Freddy then lifts his arms and fires bones from his elbow and they shoot towards Jacob. He dodges one, but the other just grazes his left arm. As Jacob lands back down to the ground, Freddy vomits flames. Jacob spins like a Beyblade and the flames circle him; he then stops to send the flames back to Freddy. But he just opens his mouth and eats the flames.

Jacob pants like a dog trying to get his bearings again. While Freddy frowns a bit, as if he was bored. Jacob screams in anger and charges Freddy again.

In the real world, the sweat can clearly be seen on Jacob, as he twitches and grunts in his sleep (can't really blame him); as well as someone's shadow. The person approaches Jacob; the night makes it hard to see, until Karen has bent down towards Jacob. She places her hand on his head, and yelps, he is rally burning. And his breathing is becoming increasingly heavy.

''What are you doing here?'' Karen jumps back to see Scott standing behind her.

''I should ask you the same thing''.

''Karen you need to get away from him, he is dangerous''.

''Scott…Jacob is trying to protect us''.

''Don't you find it weird that we start getting picked off when he arrives. What if this kid is just making you believe in Freddy, he is just doing it to trick you''.

''Scott what has got into you?''

A surging pain then ripped into Scott's head, he falls to the ground screaming in agony; just like in the bar in his dream. In his head he can see the shadow image of Freddy, his smile imprinting in his mind. Scott now knows the drink wasn't just a mind-map, but a mind-control. Confused and in excruciating pain, he doesn't really have a choice.

''He has to die. Now either you move out of the way now…'' He brings the gun out of his pocket and points it at Karen; speaking in Freddy's voice ''…Or you can join him''.

A hard punch sends Jacob flying back into a house. Freddy sends a huge fire ball at the house. From inside, Jacob sees it coming and fazes through the house. The fireball explodes on contact with the house. From behind the explosion Jacob sees Freddy flying in the air, shooting laser beams from his eyes. Jacob does his best to dodge, jumping back and forth, left and right. He jumps towards Freddy.

The two collide and the sky is blinded by the force of the impact. Nancy and the Dream Police watch to see the result of the collision and are taken back to see Freddy's fist punched into Jacob's stomach, and Jacob's fist buried deep into Freddy's cheek. The move back a bit, Jacob twists and kicks; but Freddy's head buries itself in his body and just dodges. But Jacob keeps twisting and kicks Freddy's stomach with his other leg.

Jacob lands back down to the ground, as Freddy is coming towards him again. Freddy stops and floats right in front of Jacob, he kicks but Jacob blocks. Another kick and another block. Punch, block. Kick, kick, punch, kick, punch; Freddy doesn't stop but Jacob keeps blocking, the force of the blows cracking the street. Freddy kicks again but this time Jacob ducks, he moves behind Freddy and punches him in the gut.

Freddy falls back, he rolls, gets to his feet and controls all the metal around him and brings them to him like a magnet; cars, street lamps, parts of buildings. He fires them at Jacob. Jacob jumps towards the incoming missiles. As he dodges, he touches and absorbs a car turning his body into metal. Because of this, Freddy brings Jacob towards; before he can realise this Jacob is coming towards him, his fist now the shape of a huge, metal mallet...BAM! Connecting with Freddy's face again, but as Freddy is about to be force back, he grabs Jacob's arm and takes him as well. They both go flying into the Springwood bank.

Karen stands there, scared stiff and shocked. She knows the voice that is coming from Scott's mouth. But despite knowing that Freddy will pull the trigger on her, she bravely (but stubbornly) stands in front of Jacob's sleeping body.

However, something is stopping Scott from pulling the trigger; the strain on his face shows that deep down Scott is fighting back trying to protect Karen. Karen runs up to him and tries to take the gun from his hand. But the pain cause Scott to accidently lash out, he hits Karen. She falls back to the wall and hits the back of her head.

''Oh no...Karen please wake up, Karen!'' But it is too late; Scott knows what he has done. Karen was knocked out, she was asleep.

The sound of the battle echoes across Springwood; Nancy and the Dream Police listen hearing the sounds of punches and explosions inside the bank, and yet the bank remains standing...BOOM! Until Jacob is blasted out and crashes into the street. Battered and bruised he gradually gets to his feet. He looks back to see the bank repair as Freddy walks out.

''I don't believe this. It's like he has no weakness'' Jacob said to himself.

Freddy started flicking his claws as Jacob, they contact with each other made a horrible scraping sound.

''Ready of not...here I come'' Freddy then teleports.

He appears in front of Jacob and punches him in the face. Jacob flies back crashing even further down the street. But in a split second, he's back on his feet charging at Freddy; Freddy charges as well...BOOM! They impact and the punches and fists are flying at each other with lighting speed.

The others can barely see the fight, let alone who's winning. But soon, Jacob starts getting the more hits at Freddy. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Jacob keeps punching and just as it looks like Freddy can't do anymore, he grabs both Jacob's fists and from his body, sprouts 2 more arms. BAM! BAM! BAM! The punches came thick and fast at Jacob's stomach; and the Freddy gives him a head butt.

Jacob falls back and Freddy charges, but Jacob summons vines from the ground. They grab Freddy, and constrict with the thorns stabbing into him. He yells in pain, trying to break free; he looks forward to find Jacob, but only sees a huge blue flamethrower strike him. His body lights up as the vines constrict further.

Jacob watches as Freddy's body struggles, weaker and weaker; until he is motionless. Jacob takes this time to get his breathing back under control, he's never used this much power before; Nancy was right, he was powerful. But unfortunately so is Freddy.

A strange crackling noise causes Jacob to look up. He sees the vines being pulled from the ground, and Freddy's flaming body start to step back; the vines holding onto him still being pulled. As Freddy keeps walking back Jacob now knows what he is doing; he's using the vines as a slingshot.

WHOOSH! Freddy launches from the vines, tearing them apart, and the flames on his body disappear as him crashes into Jacob and the fast-paced punch and kick fest continues.

Hit after hit they keep trying to break through but can't. Jacob misses and Freddy takes advantage, BAM! Kicking at Jacob's rib. BAM! Elbow to his face. A punch to the face...he misses, now it was Jacob's turn...BAM! A solid uppercut. BAM! Freddy hits Jacob, BAM! Now Jacob to Freddy, BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Both were no longer caring about defence they were at each other. It was now just a matter of who can hold on longer.

From a far the Dream Police were now just praying that Jacob could hold on, the way he was going he might just have a chance.

BAM! BAM! BAM! Out of the 2, it looks as if Jacob is taking more of a beating. Freddy swipes, and Jacob flies into the air and Freddy flies after him. Jacob stops, Freddy thinking he is tired charges faster towards him. With Freddy within swiping distance, Jacob illuminates his whole body into a blinding light. Freddy flies blind right into Jacob's electric punch.

BAM! Freddy is sent back crashing into the street below. Jacob watches and waits to get a clear view of the crater below; he does, but doesn't see Freddy. Jacob flies back down and lands in the crater expecting an attack.

''He's gone'' He hears Nancy call out.

''What?''

Nancy and the Dream Police arrive towards him ''I can't feel him anymore, he's gone''.

''But why?''

Then it dawned on the group, the only reason why Freddy would leave. The group watched as a look of horror appeared on his face.

''Karen''.

Karen looks around to see she is standing in front of a rotted gate in front of a rundown building with shuttered windows and a crumbling foundation. This isn't just any Elm Street house; it's the Elm Street house…number 1428.

''Oh no…''

Karen closes her eyes and remembers about what Jacob said about dream powers and waking up at will, she tries. When Karen opens her eyes she is no longer in front of the house…she is inside, in the bedroom. She runs to the door and tries to open it, but it remains locked. She looks at the room, from the looks of it; it is a child's room…a very twisted child's room.

A bed, a desk, a dresser. There's a Jack-in-a-box with its head torn off. A disemboweled Teddy Bear. White puffy guts hanging out of it. A clown doll with its face caved in. A hanging mobile made of strange bent shapes. And a pile of more-than-dirty clothes; a small pair of pants, about the right size for an eight-year-old. A black pair of shoes. And a little sweater, a red and green striped sweater.

On the desk, there is stack of drawings on it - a child's drawings. Karen looks on in horror as each picture keeps moving aside to show the one underneath. The pictures show each of Freddy's victims and their deaths.

Suddenly Karen hears creaking, she jumps and hides behind a bookshelf. Footsteps can now be heard tromping up the stairs. Someone's coming and Karen's on the edge of panic. She looks around and finds an old baseball bat. She grabs it and runs to the side of the doorway as the footsteps approach down the hallway. Karen raises the bat.

The shadow of the person can be seen under the door. Karen holds her breath. The door opens and Karen swings the bat, only for it to be caught…in Jacob's hand.

''Jacob…You scared the hell out of me!''

''The feeling is mutual. What are you doing here?''

''Scott, something's wrong with him. He tried to kill you…I tried to stop him, but he knocked me out''.

Now Jacob was worried; not only did he have to fear for the Dream Police's safety, but now Karen's and Scott wanted him dead...

''Wait, how long ago did Scott knock you out?''

''I don't know...10 or 15 minutes ago, why?''

''If he wanted to kill me would it take him that long?''

Karen knew he was right, maybe Scott still have some power over whatever was controlling him.

''So what now?'' Karen asks.

''Right now, I'm out of ideas. I've tried everything but Freddy just…'' Jacob does his best to stay on his feet, Karen holds on to him. Jacob's breathing is frequent and wheezy. His chest feels tight, his head is burning up and he can't stop shaking.

''Jacob, you need to wake us up''.

''I can't wake up now. He'll just keep coming for me and you; I have to stop him now. You're going to wake up, I'm not just yet''.

Jacob takes a few seconds to get himself back to standing up, and getting his breathing under control. But it was too hard, he just kept coughing…sometimes coughing up blood.

Karen takes a hold of his hand; Jacob looks into her eyes and smiles. He prepares to wake her up…KACHINK! Freddy's knives jam into Jacob's gut and hold him in the air, much like Alice's death. Karen screams and runs to save Jacob, but Freddy just knocks her back.

Krueger yanks his finger blades out and Jacob's limp body falls at Karen's feet. Karen shrieks and cries, dropping to her knees to hold him.

''No, no, no, no, no, no, no...Jacob''

He looks up at her, slowly dying. She strokes his forehead while Freddy laughs at the sentiment.

''Young love...ha!''

Karen holds on as Jacob closes his eyes…and is gone. Karen sobs, so torn apart that she is ignoring the incredible danger above her.

Krueger grabs Karen by the neck and he starts to drag her, kicking and screaming, her body scraping across the floor towards the bedroom. Freddy drags Karen in and tosses her across the room. She lands with a thud on the bed. He saunters over to her, climbs up on the bed next to her and gets on top.

Karen yells and hits him uselessly with her fists and it's horrible because there he is, pressing down on her, right in her face, mounting her as if he's going to rape her.

''Aw, sweetheart. This won't hurt…one…little…bit''.

She screams as he presses even harder ''Come on. Be Daddy's little girl''.

And the last three words of that sentence seem to echo through the room, swirling around Karen. "Daddy's little girl." Karen twists her head away. And Freddy's become Karen's father. He looks down on her with a lecherous grin.

''That's my baby. That's Daddy's little girl''.

Karen stops struggling. The realization grows on her face with the resurfacing memory.

''Now do you remember?'' He speaks in Freddy's voice.

She does. And she has an answer for him ''You're not my father!'' Karen stares at him defiantly. And a hand grabs Karen's Father, and yanks him away…a hand belonging to Karen's mother.

''That's enough!'' And she slaps Karen's Father. He stands up, slugs her across the jaw. She tumbles back.

Karen sits up ''Mommy, no!''

Karen's Mother gets up, a defiant look just like Karen's on her face.

''You're never going to touch her again!''

BAP! He strikes her again, sending her right out the door. He follows her.

''I'll touch what I want…and you won't tell'' The whole world seemed to spin as Karen blinks for a split second, and in that second sees Freddy's daughter Kathryn, she sees how she watched her father being taken by the police. Watching the little girl grow from living with her foster parents, to graduating, to marriage and child-birth; her child…Karen.

CRACK! The man hits the woman down to the floor. Karen's mother stands up, just taking it. She's at the top of the stairs. Karen's Father swings his arm back, and Karen jumps on him. He shrugs her away violently. She hits the ground and looks up. Karen's Father is now Freddy again.

''You told…and now, time to take your medicine sweety'' He swings his fist. SMACK! Karen's Mother reels from the hit, falls backwards. Karen jumps up to try and help her, reaching past Freddy. But it's too late. Karen's Mother tumbles down the stairs, head hitting, bones cracking, disappearing into darkness.

Freddy grabs Karen by the back of the neck and lifts her. Dangles her over the top of the steps.

''Be honored, bitch. You're the last soul I need''.

Out of nowhere Kristen kicks Freddy in the cheek. He drops Karen over the stairs and is about to fall to the ground; until Wizard stops her, keeping her afloat above the ground. Nancy takes Karen's hand.

''We have to go now'' She leads Karen away, while the Dream Police engage Freddy again.

Jacob lies on the cold floor, the blood rushing out of his wound; as his heart beats slows to a crawl.

Then a voice in his head was speaking to him ''You're giving up? I didn't think you were like that son'' it was Alice.

''Mum…is that you?'' Jacob says inside his head thinking he's going crazy.

''No it's the Easter bunny. Who else would it be? Jacob you have to get up''.

''I'm trying, he's just too powerful'' Jacob's eyes open for a bit and standing above him is Alice in a blue ghostly form.

''I know it may seem he's more powerful than you but he's not. He's just making you think he is. Freddy is the embodiment of all evils from all times in history; but you stand for hope Jacob. There is more good in this world than evil, you are more than him. If you believe you can beat him…you will beat him''.

She kisses Jacob on the forehead and she disappears, Jacob begins to feel his strength slowly return as he tries to get to his feet.

Power Cop attacks Freddy with punch after punch. After a couple of good hits Freddy gets a chance and clobbers Power in the stomach, he falls to the floor; but right behind him Kristen attacks with kicks and acrobatics.

She gives Freddy a hard kick to the face, but he grabs her leg and swings her into the wall. He swings her again into the other wall. Blade and Wizard attack from behind; knives are thrown into Freddy's back.

He drops Kristen and turns to see Wizard throw more of his explosive cards, they hit and explode. From the dust-cloud a swarm of bees and locust attacks Blade and Wizard. Blade does her best to slash them, as Wizard tries to zap them; but the bugs fly past them leaving them dropping to the ground, cuts and gashes all over.

The bugs all swarm into a bodily form and transform back into Freddy. He laughs as the group try to get back on their feet. Kristen, who has received the least amount of damage, attacks first. She jabs and kicks so fast, you could mistake her for Bruce Lee. But Freddy blocks every hit. She attacks faster, now looking like something out of Dragonball Z; but Freddy blocks again with one hand.

He kicks her knee, knocking her down a bit; using this he grabs the back of her head and slams her face first into the floor. Freddy looks up to see the other Dream Police charge at him. He smiles, gladly excepting this entertainment.

Nancy and Kristen run for the front door, they open it and run out only to fall down a huge blood waterfall. They plunge down into the deep, fetid pool of blood. They surface, gasping and half drowned, looking around.

They find themselves lit in hellish place, something out of Greek mythology…a huge temple. Pillars keeping the open roof held; from the opening, a dark sky with lightning striking but no thunder. The walls are old and carved with the Dream Demons. Children's skeletons hang from the roof.

Nancy and Karen get out of the blood pool and hear a very familiar sadistic laugh, along with steel blades being scratched along the walls. They look to the top of tar-like stairs to see Freddy emerge from the shadows. And in his hands, are the battered remains of the Dream Police.

He tosses them towards Nancy, their bodies crashing to the ground. Nancy ties to comfort each of them. Freddy jumps down from the top of the stairs to the bottom and starts walking towards the group.

''Come to Freddy''.

Once Nancy checks and tends to the group she stands in front of Karen. Freddy finds this somewhat amusing. His claws burst into flames as he walks to them. Nancy lifts both of her hands and from them produces a ball of energy, and fires it a Freddy.

Over-confident, he tries to cut it apart; but it hits and he goes crashing into a pillar. Nancy moves forward to face Freddy, Karen tries to follow but Power holds her back as the other Dream Police rise to their feet.

As Freddy emerges from the wreckage, Nancy fires another ball of energy at him. BOOM! It hits, and Freddy is actually weakened. Nancy fires more at Freddy BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Nancy stops for a second not wanting to waste her power so quickly…big mistake.

As Freddy charges towards her, and before Nancy can fire another Freddy knees her in the stomach. He grabs her by the neck and slams her into a pillar. SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! He throws Nancy everywhere, before letting go and punching her into a wall. Nancy is stuck, she tries to get out but vines from the wall trap her. Freddy slowly walks to her enjoying her struggle; right in front of her he punches her in the face BAM! Then in the stomach BAM! BAM! BAM! The other couldn't bear to see this; Nancy was powerless to defend herself.

Having enough fun, Freddy thought now was the time to end it. He lifts his hand in the air and produces a giant ball of fire. Kristen uses her last remaining strength and charges at Freddy; but he just uses his other hand and blasts her away. Kristen lands with a thud, she tries to help Nancy but can't.

Blood was spilling from Nancy's head; the cuts on her head, her mouth, her nose. She was too weak to even look up as Freddy finishes his fire-ball and aims it at her.

''Now you die!''

BAM! From out of nowhere Jacob head butts Freddy and kicks him in the stomach sending him flying into the wall, and Jacob uses Freddy's own fire-ball and hurls it towards him BOOM! The whole of the wall on the other side of the temple explodes.

The group stands shell-shocked feeling like they've just witnessed a resurrection. Karen can't believe her eyes, and can't help but smile lightly. Jacob stands in front of Nancy, fully healed and full of new energy. Jacob pulls Nancy free from the wall and teleports both of them over to the others.

The group hold on to Nancy as Jacob turns back towards the battlefield.

''Sorry to take so long, just stay back, I'm not done with Krueger yet'' He says before he teleports back towards the wall Freddy crashed in. Freddy climbs out of the rubble, a look of frustration on his face when he sees Jacob.

''I'll make sure you stay dead!'' Freddy charges at Jacob.

''My thoughts exactly!'' Jacob charges at Freddy.

* * *

_This in my opinion, is my favourite chapter so far. And if you think that this chapter had the big Jacob vs. Freddy, you're wrong...This was just Round 1. Next is THE FINAL CHAPTER, where the fate of the world will be decided. So get ready for the ultimate battle!_


	13. A Dream or Nightmare's End?

**A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 6: The Dream God**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. I'm gaining no profit from this as I'm just a fan wanting to tell the story of what would have been the sixth film

Note: Thank you ShadowLord and Calluna Rose; you both have been great fans to write for, and I'm really glad you enjoy the story. Well final chapter...here we go!

Rated: 15 (Strong Violence, Psychological Horror and Moderate Language)

**Chapter 13: A Dream or Nightmare's End? **

BAM! BAM! BAM! Jacob and Freddy were at each other again, the punches knocking them back but they just kept it up. And for the first time, Jacob looks to be winning; there was something different about him. From the brink of death, he now had Freddy on the ropes. Freddy swipes at Jacob. He ducks, and begins his rampage on Freddy again. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Freddy is knocked back into the wall, with Jacob charging at him again.

Freddy drills his claws into the ground; Jacob already knowing this move leans back as the claw bursts out of the ground in front of him. Jacob grabs the arm and pulls Freddy into the ground, through it and out of it, throwing him into a pillar.

But as Freddy is tossed, his shadow on the ground doesn't follow; in fact it turns and charges at Jacob. The shadow rises from the ground and ties to swallow Jacob, but he teleports as the shadow misses and disappears into the ground.

Freddy emerges from the pillar remains, he finds Jacob behind him charging again. Freddy grabs the biggest chunk of the pillar and throws it at Jacob. But Jacob just catches the pillar, spins around and throws it back at Freddy. CRASH! Freddy dodges the pillar and charges at Jacob and they engage in hand to hand battle again.

Karen, Nancy and the Dream Police watch on.

''How does he keep it up?'' Blade asks.

''Because he's his mother's son'' Kristen speaks out ''He's doing this for her, for us, and for everyone''.

Karen holds on tightly to Alice's bracelet ''He's not going to give up. He's going to win this...for all of us''.

Freddy throws a giant fire-ball at Jacob. Jacob lifts the ground controlling it creating a shield, blocking the fire-ball. He then runs forward, still holding the earth shield now going to use it as a battering ram. But as he gets closer to Freddy, it looks to close; now it looks like Freddy is twice as big, now thrice...Freddy was growing.

Now standing 30 feet tall he tries to step on Jacob, Jacob jumps out of the way but right into the path of Freddy's other leg. He looks up to see Freddy's leg kick at him. BOOM! Jacob feels literally crushed as he is kicked through the temple wall, but then come crashing through the temple wall on the other side. Freddy lifts his foot as Jacob keeps flying across the temple, Freddy brings his foot down with Jacob right underneath. BOOM!

The foundation of the temple shakes violently as Freddy keeps his foot pressed onto Jacob. He lifts his foot to see Jacob's body lying motionless in the crater. He shrinks back down to normal size, feeling victorious as he stands over Jacob's body. The others look on in horror fearing the worst. Freddy looks up to see Karen ahead of the pack, a smile creeps on his face as within an instant he teleports and is right at Karen's face with his claws about to cut her face open.

Until another a hand grabs Freddy's...Jacob's hand. As Jacob holds on, he begins freezing Freddy's body. Freddy struggles until his whole body is frozen solid. Jacob then force pushes Freddy into the ground below; his body shattering on impact. Karen is dazed, all that happened in 2 seconds in her eyes.

''Are you okay?'' Jacob asks her, Karen can only nod. Jacob looks back down to see Freddy's frozen body parts find each other and regroup. Within seconds the ice sculpture of Freddy stands again, the ice cracks and Freddy bursts free from his icy prison. Screaming in pure rage; his blood-shot eyes targeting at Jacob.

Jacob teleports to Freddy and gives him another electric punch in the face; but at the same time Freddy punches Jacob in the face. They fall back dazed a bit, but are soon at it again. They punch each other BAM! They knee each other BAM! They kick each other BAM! They head butt each other BAM! Freddy hesitates a bit, and taking this chance Jacob puts every ounce of his strength into his fist and...BAM! Nails Freddy in his ribs; blood gushes from his mouth as he falls back.

Jacob watches as Freddy's body crashes to the ground, he lies on the ground knocked out. Jacob feels a sharp pain in his hand, he tries to move it but the pain forces him to stop. Jacob punched Freddy so hard he broke his own hand. From behind his back, Freddy grabs Jacob by the hair and spins him around and around and around. Until Freddy slams Jacob face first underground.

Jacob is thrown under as Freddy stands above the hole left behind. He steps in and follows Jacob; he looks around the underground caves but Jacob's body is nowhere to be seen. He looks behind to see Jacob hiding on the ceiling, jump towards him and kick him further into the ground below.

Jacob floats onto the ground, but the second he lands Freddy appears in front of him...BAM! A fist to the face. BAM! A fist to the stomach. BAM! BAM! BAM! Freddy knocks Jacob all over the place. He sends Jacob crashing to the ground now. Freddy stands in front of him, as he slowly gets to his feet. Once Jacob does, he clones himself; now 6 Jacob's were standing around Freddy.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! They all thrash at Freddy as he stands there taking the beatings. This goes on for about 2 minutes until they all stop needing to take a breather. Freddy stands weakly with his arms swaying and his head facing down. For a moment it's silent, until Freddy starts to laugh; he looks up to the Jacobs and begins to expand like a balloon. The Jacob's fuse back into one, and he flies towards the hole above him.

Just as he makes it, Freddy explodes. The whole temple floor cracks and crumbles sending everything below, including Jacob and the others. The pillars and the roof of the temple come crashing down; the caves fall in on each other. The group would have been crushed if Wizard hadn't put a protective field over them. They look at the devastation around them, trying to find either Freddy or Jacob.

BAM! They all look up to see Jacob punched to the ground. Freddy flies above them, fully regenerated and looking like he's having the time of his life. From the crater Jacob gets to his knees; sweat pouring off his face like rain, all the new energy he had has disappeared.

''Damn it! My attacks aren't affecting him anymore''.

Freddy teleports in front of Jacob and grabs him by the throat lifting him off his feet. Freddy punches Jacob in the gut, he punches again and again. With a final punch to Jacob's stomach, he begins to vomit blood. Karen can't take this she turns away, and the Dream Police charge over to help. But it'll be too late; Freddy has his claws ready for the kill.

BANG! Everyone watches in surprise as a bullet strikes Freddy's hand. He looks over to see Scott standing with his gun pointed at him.

''Deal's off'' BANG! The bullet hits in between Freddy's eyes. Jacob takes this chance and force pushes Freddy into the wall. Jacob stands to his feet as he sees Scott walk over to him.

''With all the tough talk you were giving me, I thought you would have beaten Freddy with your eyes closed''.

''I thought...I was the one...you wanted dead''.

Scott smirks ''I hate you. But not enough to have you dead. Besides, someone told me I was on the wrong side'' He looks up at Karen who is standing with Nancy. The Dream Police make it to Jacob and Scott, helping the worn-out teen to his feet.

GLITCH! A stabbing sound of flesh and Scott jerks violently. The others see Freddy behind Scott, his deadly fingers buried in the boy's back. Scott chokes on his own blood as Krueger pulls out his blades and Scott falls forward. Jacob catches him and teleports them both toward Nancy and Karen. The Dream Police fight off Freddy, but he easily swats them away; but they still fight. They were now becoming more of an annoyance then enemies.

Karen and Nancy lay Scott down gently to the ground.

Karen was in a frenzy ''Scott you're going to be okay''.

Scott grabs Jacob's shoulder and whispers in his ear ''Finish him''.

''Count on it'' With that Jacob teleports back to the battle, as Karen tends to Scott.

''Karen...I'm sorry about what I've done...''

''Freddy was controlling you there was nothing...''

''I'm talking about me. About the way I've acted...to you...to Jacob, Wesley, Gina everyone that we know. I was...stupid''.

Karen wipes the tears away and smiles at Scott. He moves his head to the side and tries to keep himself alive. The battle is not going well. They would attack and Freddy would knock them away with little effort now. Even Jacob was finding it hard.

Blade tries to hit, but Freddy dodges and knees her in the side; she falls to the ground. Power punches away, but the blows were a breeze to Freddy's face, he punches him in the side and Power lands next to Blade. Sound screams at Freddy, but he moves away, grabs his arm and throws him to Power and Blade's bodies. Wizard's energy fists miss Freddy; he moves around and strikes the back of his head. Freddy kicks his back and he lands with the others. Freddy turns to see only Jacob and Kristen left.

''And then there was two'' He smirks. Jacob and Kristen stand out of breath, but not out of fight. Kristen charges first; she kicks at Freddy feet sweeping him off the ground. She upper-kicks his head, but he just falls onto her leg, crushing it. Kristen yells in pain, but is silenced as Freddy covers her face with his hand and begins to make another fire-ball.

Jacob charges and fly kicks Freddy off her and the fire-ball goes into the sky. Freddy grabs Jacob's leg and throws him back to Kristen. Kristen catches him and looks up too see Freddy charge at both of them. Jacob gets to his feet and they both charge at Freddy. BOOM! Jacob punches Freddy's face with Kristen kicking at his stomach. Freddy crashes backwards but still remains on his feet.

Jacob just manages to stay on his feet, but Kristen drops to the ground. Jacob looks at Kristen and in horror sees blood on her stomach, with 4 deep cut wounds on it...Freddy has stabbed her.

''No...Kristen, no!'' In pure rage Jacob attacks Freddy, but he just grabs his head, knees him in the face and punches Jacob's stomach. With that Jacob collapses and doesn't get up. A knife hits Freddy in the arm; he looks to see Blade still on the ground and trying to throw another knife at him.

''Why won't you die?'' Freddy charges at the Police, they were easy kills. But Nancy runs in front of them and blasts a ball of energy at Freddy. It stops him, but now he stands there a sly smirk crossing his face.

''Oh well...I wanted to kill you first anyway''.

Nancy fires another energy ball, but Freddy just shrugs it off and punches Nancy in the gut. He goes to ground, Freddy saviours this moment, seeing her at his feet like this. But she gets back up to protect the others.

''You died trying to protect. And now you'll die again protecting them'' Freddy keeps punching at Nancy, but she remains on her feet. Trying to hold Freddy off, but even she knew it was inevitable.

Karen helps Scott over to Kristen's body, where Jacob has crawled over to. Kristen's hands over her wound.

Jacob sits next to her ''Please hang in their Kristen''.

''Jacob...I never had the chance to tell your mother how thankful I was...for being my friend, for helping me cope with my life. For looking out for me...''

Karen looks up to see Nancy go to ground again, but still rise to her feet and take Freddy's beating.

Kristen's body begins to disappear in thin air ''...I also want to thank...you Jacob. You didn't quit on us...you kept fighting for us...Thank you'' Jacob tries to bring Kristen's body back, but she was already dead...this was her permanent end, she can never come back. Her whole body disappears...Kristen is gone forever.

Jacob sobs ''You didn't deserve this. You were just a normal kid, and Freddy took that away from you, like all the children before. He doesn't care...he doesn't care that we have hopes and dreams. He just uses them against us. I promise; you're not going to disappear. I won't let you...as long as children shall live and dream, they'll dream of you, you'll be the beautiful dream forever and ever''.

Freddy knocks Nancy down again.

''Stop it!'' Jacob calls out, but Freddy ignores him and grabs Nancy by the neck before she can get up, lifting her up.

A blue aura starts to surround Jacob as he gets to his feet; the ground begins to shake the lightning in the sky begin striking around him; Karen and Scott back away as Jacob begins to unleash his full power.

''I SAID STOP IT!'' Freddy turns to see Jacob, an intense look in his eyes. He drops Nancy and she lands with a thud. Freddy watches amused as Jacob actually begins to shift the ground.

''If you want to be the first to die, I don't mind''

Jacob ignores his words as his body tenses and emits a blue energy field around him. His muscles increase size a bit, his wounds heal and his pupils turn from brown to a mystic blue. Jacob's power wouldn't stop increasing; Freddy was stumbling back from the sheer force of his power. Freddy had crossed the line, Jacob let it all go...he has achieved his full power...he has become the Dream Master.

Jacob teleports right in Freddy's face, and in a second punches Freddy 20 times in the stomach. He moves behind him and BAM! BAM! Knees him twice in the back of the head. Freddy turns to stab Jacob, he misses and Jacob assaults him again BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! The others are shocked by Jacob's full power; even Nancy couldn't imagine Jacob being this powerful.

Freddy telekinetically throws boulders and pieces of pillars at Jacob, but moves around them with ease and punches Freddy into the sky. Freddy stops and looks below to find Jacob; but a bolt of blue lightning emerges behind him and strikes him, sending him crashing to the ground. The blue lightning takes the form of Jacob for a brief second, before turning back to lightning mode and attacks Freddy again. Freddy looks up and unleashes a huge flamethrower, but the bolt just cuts through like a knife on butter and hits Freddy.

BOOM! Flames and bolts are sent across the battlefield destroying whatever they hit. The group look on to see if there is anything remaining of the 2. The first thing they see when the dust clears is Freddy crawling away on the ground, bloodied with both his arms broken. He stands and turns in horror to see Jacob standing, staring right at him. Giving Freddy a smile that sent a shiver down his spine.

''What's wrong Krueger? You scared?'' Jacob takes a step forward and Freddy backs off a bit.

''Now you know how it feels. All those children, defenceless; begging for mercy and did you show any?''

Freddy began to laugh at Jacob.

''You think that I want mercy from you? You still think you can beat me?''

''I know I can beat you''

Freddy laughs again.

''You and I are very similar Jacob...'' While talking, Freddy's arms begin to heal ''We both required these powers...'' He takes off his hat ''But like you, I haven't shown the full power...'' And finally takes off his glove ''You, the powers of the Dream Master...'' Freddy's body is set alight, his sweater burns off, and his skeleton begins pushing against his skin and makes him bigger. His face becomes more of a piranha. And his right hand turns into an organic version of his glove.

Jacob is taken back by this.

''...While I have the powers of the Dream Demons!''

Freddy charges at Jacob and kicks at his face, Jacob ducks and punches but Freddy blocks. Freddy swipes his claw. Jacob moves aside as the claws tears the ground apart. Jacob kicks Freddy in the head BAM! Right on the side, but Freddy doesn't seem to feel this and he grabs Jacob's leg and tries to throw him. Jacob uses his other foot and kicks his face again. Although he lets go, he appears unhurt.

Jacob throws a blue fire-ball at him. Freddy creates a little black hole in front of him and the fire-ball disappears. Another hole opens beside Jacob, and his fire-ball comes out of it. Jacob just dodges. He charges at Freddy again, but before impact turns invisible. Freddy looks around to see Jacob behind him and BAM! Knee him in the face and BAM! Kick him in the chest.

Jacob turns to give Freddy another electric punch, but faster than Jacob can see; Freddy's body becomes transparent, and Jacob's fist goes right through him. Jacob stumbles a bit, caught off guard and Freddy makes his own fire-ball and blasts it at Jacob's chest. Jacob groans and steps back, it looked like Freddy was back in the fight.

''Think you can beat me now?'' Freddy extends his claws to twice their length and charges at Jacob again. SLASH! Freddy chases Jacob around trying to tear him apart. Even if the swipe was far away, the claws would still continue and come close to Jacob. SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! Jacob could do nothing but move around and hope to get a chance. But he couldn't, Freddy was at his full power and it was too much for Jacob.

SLASH! ''AHHHHH!'' One mille-second to slow, one inch to close; Freddy cuts across the whole of Jacob's arm. He's lucky is arm was still attached, but covered in blood and cuts; Jacob soon found that he couldn't move it. And Freddy was right in front of him, ready for the final...

Right before Jacob's eyes, Freddy's demonic form had transformed into his pre-burned body. And he was backing away, groaning in pain holding his head in his hands. Blood was pouring from his mouth, nose, ears, and even his eyes.

Jacob turned to see Karen standing where her hand focused on Freddy...and a golden aura around her.

''That's enough Krueger!'' She shouted.

Jacob and the Police are astounded by her power, her eyes and whole body soon turns golden. She focuses even more on Freddy, and it looks like his body is burning up.

''I' am the Dream God. And that means I have the power to take away everything you have. You want my power...you can have it!'' She fires a large gold energy blast at Freddy. The sheer force of the blasts pushes everyone back. Freddy watches dumbfounded by the power this girl has just produced. Before the blast can hit, Freddy regains his power; returning to his demon form and blocks the blast with his hand.

Karen's body turns back to her normal form, she collapses to her knees exhausted. Freddy looks at her enraged.

From his hand he starts creating a huge ball of fire that keeps growing bigger and bigger and bigger ''All the children of the world...ARE MINE NOW!'' He unleashes his largest flamethrower yet at Karen. Karen can't even move out of the way. Instead, Jacob teleports in front of her, and using his good arm; he blasts the largest blue flamethrower he can. The fires race towards each other...BOOM!

It was a titanic struggle, Jacob and Freddy giving it everything pushing their flames against one another, the colours of red and blue lit the room. The heat was off the scale, but Jacob held on, even though his bad arm was throbbing in pain as it was...never mind having to hold off this kind of attack.

Karen stood behind Jacob; she could run out of the way. But if Jacob failed this blast would surely kill anyone near here, and she wasn't going to give up on Jacob now. Her body turned gold again, assuming her Dream God powers, she fired a golden blast to help with Jacob. BOOM! The two pushed and Freddy's flames were being pushed back. Freddy just smiled and tensing his arms more, his flamethrower just got bigger and now Jacob and Karen were being pushed back.

Jacob didn't know how he was keeping this up, his arm felt like it was gone. He was beyond exhausted and he knew that there was no way he had enough power left in him to beat Freddy. He had his chance when he caught Freddy off guard, he didn't take it. Now all of them; Jacob, Karen, Nancy, the Dream Police and every child in the world will tremble under Freddy's wrath and suffer the same fate as his mother.

''Come on Jacob!'' He looked behind him to see Alice in some type of blue ghost form put her hands on his shoulder and his firing arm.

''Remember all the suffering he's caused, all the people's he's hurt Jacob...now make that your power!'' With a little help from Alice, Jacob blasted harder and the struggle was again in Jacob and Karen's favour. But Freddy still wasn't finished, he blasted harder as well and he was winning the struggle again.

''Come on Jacob, you have to let it all go!'' The 3 were still fighting to the end, but it didn't look that good.

From afar the Dream Police and Scott watched the showdown, and could tell that the battle looked in Krueger's favour.

Blade stepped forward ''I'm going to help them!''

''Are you crazy'' Scott yelled like she was nuts ''What can you do? That bastard's too strong!''

Blade looked at him, and took off her helmet showing her face ''20 years ago...I was a drug-addict. I couldn't stop myself. I lost everything...the drugs were all I had. But when I was at Westin Hill...and Nancy told us the truth...I discovered myself. I was a fighter, but he still let the drugs get the best of me. But for a little time, I didn't need them...I just needed the dreams, my dreams where I was beautiful and a fighter. And now I want to prove I'm not scared anymore. I'm Taryn White...Blade Cop and Dream Warrior''.

Wizard then stepped forward taking off his helmet ''I was born paralysed, watching all the other kids walk and enjoy themselves I thought...why me? I had no one either, just my board games and crazy dreams of walking again. But in those dreams, I confronted my fear and realised that being disabled was my strength; it's what made me stronger. I'm Will Stanton...Wizard Cop and Dream Warrior''.

Power takes off his helmet ''I grew up in a rough part of town. Fighting to survive, and with no help from my parents. I hated Westin Hills, until Nancy arrived. I fought Krueger and survived. That proved that I had it in me, to always fight and have a chance of winning. I'm Roland Kincaid...Power Cop and Dream Warrior''.

And finally Sound took off his helmet ''I was shy, I couldn't talk to anyone, they wouldn't listen...and I thought what was the point in talking at all. But in the Dreams, I spoke and people heard. I spoke up when people needed me the most. I'm Joey Crusel...Sound Cop and Dream Warrior''.

They all stepped into their usual formation and spoke at the same time ''For Kristen'' And charged at Freddy.

Jacob, Karen and Alice were unable to hold the flames off much longer; Jacob's arm was bleeding faster now and he started to feel faint, but Alice was beside him and helped him to keep pushing. Freddy was enjoying this, watching his enemies try everything but still it wasn't enough.

Taryn produce two knives and threw them at Freddy back, he feels it but he doesn't budge. Will zaps and Joey screams, and Kincaid barrels to Freddy back and punches like a maniac. Freddy just seems more annoyed than troubled. Holding his flamethrower with one hand, his other hand is turned behind him and he fires at Kincaid. He goes flying right into Joey and they both land with a thud.

Taryn acquires twin blades and Will acquires a bow-stick and they both attack Freddy, striking his back. But same result Freddy just blasts them both back. And using his free hand Freddy sends a small fire-ball over the struggle. Karen looks up to see it coming at her. BOOM! She is hit in the shoulder and falls back. Jacob distracted by Karen's wound and losing her assistance is pushed back further and Freddy's flames almost conquer his.

Behind Freddy, Kincaid and Taryn attack again with fists and knives but are blown back again by his free hand. Will and Joey zap and scream again with Freddy blasting them again. Freddy looks to see the Dream Warriors on the ground, and not getting up. They had nothing more to give. So he uses both of his hands and the flames just get bigger. Jacob and Alice are almost all but consumed.

Alice keeps Jacob on his toes, but even she knows there is nothing left ''Jacob...I'm sorry!''

''Don't be...I could never have dreamed of a better mum. At least we died together this time''.

Freddy's flame had taken over, the blue light of Jacob's flames were now blood red. That was when everyone knew...Freddy had won.

Freddy watched as Jacob and Alice disappeared in the flames. But he also watched as a ball of energy was thrown at him. BOOM! He was hit and dazed. From where the energy ball was thrown, Nancy stood.

''NANCY!'' He screamed in anger.

The blast had knocked Freddy off a bit, his flamethrower lost power. And Jacob and Alice regained control.

''NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!'' Alice yelled. And in that moment, Jacob thought that God was helping them, from the bleakest moment they were saved. Jacob let it all go.

''AHHHHHHH!'' He blasted everything he had, and the blue flames returned and Freddy's fire began to disappear. Freddy watched in horror, trying his best to regain power; but it was too late he lost control and Jacob took advantage.

Jacob walked forward, continuing to fire at Freddy. His flame pushing ahead, as he walked Freddy's flame was getting smaller and smaller until it was gone. And the flames wrapped around Freddy. As Jacob walked and blasted, he watched as he saw Freddy's body begin to disintegrate. The murderer screaming in pain and he was disappearing right before Jacob's eyes.

As Freddy vanished his final words echoed ''BUT...I'M...A...GOD?'' And Freddy was gone; in his place were the 3 dream demons. Jacob wasn't going to let them get away, he wasn't going to let there be another Krueger. He kept blasting, and the demons had no power to save themselves, their bodies began to heat up until BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! They exploded, Freddy couldn't come back.

Soon all is silent. The blue fires that had set around the battlefield were blown away. Jacob was the only one who was still standing, but he eventually fell to his back. He couldn't believe it, they did it. They won!

Karen is the first one to run to him. Giving him a bear hug. And the others, Nancy, Scott and the Warriors walk up to him. Scott kneels down to him.

''Remind me, never to get you angry''

Jacob just laughed; he couldn't do much else right now. As Karen helped him to his feet, he turned to Nancy.

''You did it'' She said.

''No, we all did it...'' That was when he remembered, he turned to find Alice, but she was gone.

''I don't...she was right...how?'' He stuttered.

''I think I know'' Karen said. The group looked as Karen touched Alice's bracelet on her wrist. And in a gold and blue aura Alice stood before them. Jacob couldn't believe it, he limped over and mother and child hugged like there was no tomorrow.

''I'm so proud'' She said with tears in her eyes. Jacob was the same, he didn't want to let go. He didn't want to leave her just when he got her back. Nancy placed her hand on his shoulder.

''Just remember, you've got a whole life ahead. You've got plenty of time''.

The group look up to see sunlight, burst through the dark clouds above.

''Hey guys, what's happening?'' The group look at Scott to see his body begin to vanish. Karen and Jacob's bodies start to vanish to. They are waking up. Scott disappeared first, then Karen and Jacob was half-way.

''This is where _your_ life starts Jacob, I love you'' She kisses his forehead. And he was gone.

Jacob wakes up, squinting at the bright light. He sits up; he was not next to the barn house anymore, but lying on grass in a public park. Karen and Scott wake up next to him, trying to get their bearings.

''Where the hell are we?'' Scott asks confused.

Jacob looks around to see familiar shops, stores, offices and even people; this was a place Jacob feels like he hasn't seen forever.

''Welcome to Springwood''.

They all get to their feet, Karen and Scott not sure what to make of this, while Jacob was holding back tears.

Karen finally speaks ''So…then if this is your home…you don't need to stay with us anymore?''

Jacob turned to see a very upset Karen, what was he to do; his mum wasn't around anymore, he now had to make his own life.

Scott stepped forward ''Well you know…we ran away from the juvenile hall thing. And so, we don't really have anywhere to stay. So I don't see any reason why Karen can't stay with you in Springwood''.

''What about you?'' Jacob asked.

''Might travel around a bit, who knows…maybe I might find someone to settle down with'' He looked between Jacob and Karen; they laughed as they entwined their hands.

''Bye'' Jacob then extended his hand.

''I think more of a see ya soon'' Scott extended his hand and the two boys shoke.

Scott leaned forward a bit ''But this still doesn't mean I like you''.

Jacob nodded and Scott walked away. It was only after they shoke that Jacob noticed he was holding something. It's an ID bracelet. A band of gold with a larger plate dangling from the middle of it.

''Hey I thought you had my mum's bracelet?''

''I do'' Karen's hand turns over to reveal Alice's bracelet dangling from her wrist. Jacob looks at the one on his hand and sees a different printing on his…it read JACOB.

''Where did you get that?'' Karen wondered.

Jacob was just as confused, until he looked inside to see small writing on it…

''From a beautiful dream''

The writing said _Wishing you the best…Kristen Parker_.

Jacob puts it around his wrist, and he looks up to Karen.

''How about a tour of Springwood?''

Karen holds on to his hand and they start walking through a town they've never been to together - except in their dreams.

* * *

A black ocean that never begins and never ends; lifeless, soul-draining. The thick murky water gave it a hellish feel, for in fact this was hell. And on the ocean lay an island big enough for but one person, and there was once person on it. This was his hell, stranded from his desires. He looked in his early 60s, he was naked. The hair on his head was almost gone, the wrinkles on his face were clearly shown. Yet, he still had a sinister grin as he spoke.

''My children...from the very beginning...it wasn't the demons, but the children that gave me my power...my reign of terror was legendary...dozens of children would fall by my blades. And yet, they found a way...a boy struck my at my power source, and believes me to be dead. But I'm not dead...for the fear of the children was really what made me powerful...and I need that fear to return. I've had to search the bowels of hell...but I found someone...someone who'll make them remember''.

And the man drove his right hand into the ocean; and fire engulfed him, but he loved it, his laugh echoed far and wide as the flames burnt his skin, a sweater of green and red was burnt onto him, out of nowhere a brown hat was placed on his head. After a few seconds, the fire stopped and Freddy was in his full form again. His hand still in the ocean, holding on to something.

''He may get the blood...''

He brought his hand out. His hand had a glove on it, with 4 steel blades on each finger. And in that glove, he was holding a hocky mask.

''...But I'll get the glory''.

* * *

_That's it people, the end of Nightmare on Elm Street Part 6: The Dream God. Review and let me know what you think, was it better than Freddy's Dead? What was your favourtie bit? Who was your favourite character? And on the next chapter are some bonus features. Well...that's it...my first story I've finished...wondered what it will feel like. It's been fun writing this and I really enjoyed it, hope you did too!_

**Nightmare on Elm Street Part 6: The Dream God by Rurrlock-God of Power & Michael Almereyda**


	14. Bonus Features

**A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 6: The Dream God**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. I'm gaining no profit from this as I'm just a fan wanting to tell the story of what would have been the sixth film

**Chapter 14: Bonus Features**

Hello everybody, well if you are reading this then you must have finished my story. I hope that you liked it, it's a film-maker (or in this case a fan-fic writers) greatest gift to hear good reviews and know that fans loved the project.

**My View on the series:**

It was around one year ago, I started to get into my horror films. The first I watched were two of the scariest _Halloween (1978) & Jeepers Creepers._ I loved them, so my parents then recommended Nightmare on Elm Street. I hadn't heard of it, so gave it a try...I was blown away. Nightmare on Elms Street had everything I wanted and more; it was scary, original, and a terrifying villain. But along with that; it had great characters with different relationships going on, my favourite horror heroine Nancy Thompson (Heather, you're the best), it was different from any other slasher film at the time...and of course Johnny Depp's film debut, without this there might have been no Jack Sparrow. I loved the film so much, my parents had the series box set and so I watched them all.

Nightmare on Elm Street...9/10

Nightmare on Elm Street 2...2/10 (What were they thinking when they made this?)

Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors...10/10 (Now that's more like it!)

Nightmare on Elm Street 4: Dream Master...8/10 (A fun film)

Nightmare on Elm Street 5: Dream Child...10/10 (Wow, almost favourite)

Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare...7/10 (Okay they over did it, but it was to fun to hate)

Wes Craven's New Nightmare...8/10 (Original and scary)

Freddy vs. Jason...7/10 (A rare crossover that keeps both fans happy)

**Mine & His**

I was just goofing around on the internet one day, and search Freddy's Dead on Wikipedia and I saw that the original script's idea was a 15-year-old Jacob Johnson (son of Alice Johnson) was the major character while many of the Dream Warriors would return to aid Jacob in defeating Freddy after he kills Alice. Rachel Talalay (Director of Freddy's Dead) rejected this idea, trashing it and it rewritten into the final script. Now Rachel did a good job on Freddy's Dead, but when I heard the story I liked it and so searched for it and found the original script: Michael Almereyda's A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Final Nightmare. I read it, and loved it. Okay it wasn't the best, but it had the return of the Dream Warriors, continued with the characters, and had good nightmare sequences. But because Rachel found Part 5 too gothic and dark and not fun enough, she wanted Part 6 to be more fun. And so this script never made it, but in my view this would have been a better Part 6. Of course like I said it wasn't perfect and I wanted some things to be different. And if you want to know what they are here are the differences

-In the original script, it starts off in Jacob's nightmare on the plane. So Chapter 1 & 2 are mine. I wanted to add them because I didn't like that Jacob was thrown straight into a nightmare without even knowing him properly, and I didn't like that Alice was killed off 3 seconds into the film, her speech was mine.

-Jacob wasn't as powerful in the script as my story, obviously if it was my Jacob the film would have cost a lot more than they would have allowed. And in my story, Freddy is more of the Wes Craven Freddy; sinister and evil. In the script he was the jokester Freddy of Parts 4 & 5.

-In the script, there is nothing about the Dream God. I didn't like the story in the script because it was just like Part 5; Freddy uses Jacob to kill more children. And Karen's dream power was to shape shift into anybody.

-The Dream Police in the script were of only 3 characters; Kincaid, Taryn and Joey. I included Kristen and Will because I couldn't understand why those two didn't make it but the others did. Maybe again because of budget.

-In the script, there is no mention of the Dream Demons and the whereabouts of Freddy's Dream Powers still remained a mystery. And there is one mention of his past, where he was beaten severely by his step-father and feared him. I didn't like it because it was the final film and a slasher rule is to show the villains origins in the final film. And I HATED that Freddy was AFRAID of his step-father.

-Jacob's nightmare in the bedroom was slightly different. Instead of spiders, Jacob was scared by a giant caterpillar. I changed it because the way it was written wasn't scary and the spider nightmare seemed cooler.

-Jacob's nightmare in the hospital was again different. In the script instead of fighting, Freddy chases Jacob around before he is saved by the Dream Police.

-Nancy wasn't in the script; in fact I wasn't planning on using her, but I decided to because every other Elm Street hero was in this.

-Wesley's nightmare was different as well. In the original script, Freddy turns Wes into a giant cigarette and smokes him to ashes. I hated this bit, I thought it was silly, pure eye-candy and there was a similar death in Part 4 with the giant bug nightmare.

-Jacob and Karen's date was longer in my version because I thought the original was too short.

-Gina's nightmare stayed the same in the script, although I altered the dialogue a bit to make it a bit scarier. And the part with Jacob's father Dan was my idea; I thought there should be a nightmare with his father.

-Karen's mum isn't Kathryn in the script; I just added that because reviewers wanted to know what happened to her.

-And finally, from Gina's death to the ending I made a different ending. In the scripts ending; at juvenile hall Jacob gives up until Karen convinces him. Also, Jacob and Karen don't have sex; they mention it but don't actually do it. Jacob brings Karen and Scott into the Dream World to fight Freddy. Freddy makes the deal to Scott, he doesn't control him, and when Scott tells the Police his location Freddy kills him. Freddy and the Dream Police fight while Jacob and Karen learn about Freddy's step-father. Freddy (disguised as Taryn) kills Jacob and chases Karen. But she shape shifts into his step-father and kills him by ripping out his soul. I was wanted to change this for a few reasons. 1) I didn't want Jacob to die, and I thought it was unfair that he and Karen don't end up together. 2) I thought Scott's death wasn't great (Freddy stabs him), and I was going to kill him off; but it didn't work well after Kristen's death. 3) And I hated that Freddy was killed by fearing someone, it's against his description as a frightening killer. And didn't like that Freddy was killed by the souls again. He lost the souls in Part 4 & 5, couldn't they think of something else.

**Cast Members:**

Now for the actors and actresses I would cast in the movie. A note, this is if the film was released the same time as the remake April 30th 2010 (May 7th for us in England).

Jacob Johnson.............................Logan Lerman

Freddy Krueger...........................Robert Englund

Alice Johnson..............................Lisa Wilcox

Karen Miller................................Annasophia Robb

Scott............................................Alex Pettyfer

Nancy Thompson........................Heather Langenkamp

Kristen Parker/Leader Cop..........Patricia Arquette

Roland Kincaid/Power Cop..........Ken Sagoes

Joey Crusel/Sound Cop................Rodney Eastman

Taryn White/Blade Cop...............Jennifer Rubin

Will Stanton/Wizard Cop.............Ira Heiden

Gina.............................................Sarah Bolger

Wesley.........................................Nathan Kress

David Ross....................................J.K Simmons

Mary Ross....................................Laura Dern

Mr. Hopkins.................................Kane Hodder

Alex Marco...................................Max Records

Two Thieves.................................Paul Schrier & Jason Narvy

Dream Monster/Troll & Dream Demons.....Tony Todd (Voice)

**And now for an exclusive trailer preview**

(We see a prisoner sitting patiently in his jail cell)

You know his Legend…

(As we get closer we can see other prisoner's in the cell walking up behind him)

You know his Power…

(The man still sits with his head looking down as the men close in on him)

You know his Name…

(The men bring out all kinds of weapons; knives, guns, baseball bats)

And you know his Death.

(The men attack, but as the man looks up the whole cell is set alight, everything burning except the man)

But what if…

(As the man gets to his feet, he puts on a very familiar brown hat; and his prisoner uniform changes from black & white…to green & red)

His death…

(The man carves a picture on the cell wall with a glove with knives for fingers)

Didn't happen?

(The wall has pictures of The Dream Demons and Freddy gives his trademark maniacal laugh)

(The setting changes; from peaceful neighbor hoods, showing kids playing…)

The Year is 1981…

(…to a high school holding a party)

And a new group of children…

(Flashes of the characters; Steven Johnston and his girlfriend Rebecca Starks, Tabatha Gillespie watching them from afar, Megan Starks watches as well a tear in her eye, Wendy Lane bumping into Teresa Kinner, and Kristin Marbaker and Mora Derrick are sitting in the cinema…)

Are coming face to face…

(Freddy sits in the seat right behind them, as Mora falls asleep)

With the ultimate Nightmare.

(Mora is screaming and throwing herself around the cinema. The group is at her funeral. In a park, the group sits around Kristin)

Kristin: There was something possessing her.

(From afar, Freddy watches them talk. Later that night, Kristin walks home and out of the shadows Freddy in a dark cape with a glove with knives approaches her; he starts flicking his knives at her)

Freddy: Do these scare you…just wait till you fall asleep!

(Rebecca wakes up and starts chocking; she reaches into her mouth and pulls out a thick string. As she keeps pulling it, something huge is on the string. She screams as something moves in her mouth. Cuts of Teresa and Wendy running through a spider's web. Megan shooting kinetic energy from her fingers at Freddy. Steven surrounded by corpses. Freddy and Tabby telekinetically pushing each pother back.)

From ShadowLord1329, the writer of Friday the 13th: Jason's Revenge

(More shots of Tabby drowning. Steven's path blocked off by fire.)

And Rurrlock-God of Power, the writer of Nightmare on Elm Street Part 6: The Dream God

(Steven's eyes blast open…)

Comes…

(We pull up to see him strapped to a bed…)

A brand…

(…and the rest of the group strapped to beds in a circle…)

New…

(They scream and try to struggle free…)

Nightmare.

(Freddy stands in the middle, approaching Steven's bed first)

Freddy: Just like old times…only better.

(Just as he slashes at Steven…we cut to black to reveal the title)

Rurrlock & ShadowLord's A New Nightmare

Coming 1st June...


End file.
